A Shared Pain Between Fox And Snake
by farsight653
Summary: if naruto had a sister figure in his life how would he change and what if this sister was Anko
1. Protection

**What if Naruto was raised by Anko after returning from Orochimarus Grasp? **

**Changes in Naruto:**

**More exuberant **

**New love of dango and ramen **

**Different look: closed black trench coat still showing orange pants thanks to opening at front reaching waist height everything but pants won't be baggy or tight kunai holster hidden up sleeve**

Chapter 1

The kid was searching through trash cans he was a pathetic worthless child but he could not have been closer to how she felt inside searching for salvation in the remnants and junk of past memories

the boy had three whiskers on each cheek his blonde hair and deep blue eyes would set him as a handsome face but his bones being clearly shown through the skin sent those features in hiding he was Naruto Uzumaki he was intended for greatness only hours after birth but the reason for his greatness alas became the reason he was abandoned starved and beaten daily he had become the human jail and jailer of the kyuubi the nine-tailed fox a demon who attacked the hidden village of the leaf taking from it the life of many ninja and the fourth hokage who gave it willingly to seal the fox within Naruto

three men came in on the other side of the alley their cheeks reddened by alcohol the instant they saw the boy their eyes brightened as they advanced on the boy their fists and feet connecting with almost every square inch of the boy's body not that she cares but an amazing thing happened when one of the men produced a knife she was worried she was actually worried she had not had this feeling since she had washed up on the land since she had been betrayed she had not felt anything just pain endless pain as the blade descended she knew she wouldn't let him die she was already grabbing the knife drawing her own and lobbing off the man's head and impaling the two others

The boy was cowering behind the trash can she reached for but her mere touch forced him further back into the crawlspace

"Please don't hurt me" whimpered the 5 year old boy his hands over his head tears pouring out of his eyes

"I won't hurt you I promise " but she knew this wasn't enough to convince him she could only sit there "looks like we both had a lot of pain in our lives but no more if I protect you like a brother will you protect me like you would a sister please"

"Okay sis um what's your name sis if we will be family we need to know each other's name I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well maybe we should change it to Naruto Mitarashi if you're going to be the sister of Anko Mitarashi the great snake princess" streamers and a banner appeared behind the 17 year old girl

"Are sisters always this loud-"whack

Watch what you say around me or you won't get to regret it _understand"_ Anko spoke the last word with icy intent

"Yes sister I understand sister please don't kill me sister"

"don't worry i wont Naruto i promise"


	2. The Traitor Is Tricked

A shared pain between fox and snake

Chapter 2

Mizuki Touji was furious his plan was simple and perfect have a couple drunks come up and "kill" the fox brat when in truth he would just use a replacement jutsu to get the brat and then he would just need to deliver the damn fox to Orochimaru to attain his ultimate power but that damn snake bitch had saved him.

She would have to die.

She will die.

Soon

**6 years later**

"Naruto Mitarashi your turn." Iruka was happy so far there had not been any failures and now one of his top students was going to go above and beyond expectations again.

"Now you just need to make 3 clones."

"Do I have to do the academy based clones?" no way.

"Well no they don't have to be academy based." there is just no way.

"Okay." Naruto rose his hands put his hands together to make a cross and three perfect _shadow _clones appeared behind him ...way.

"Congratulations Naruto you pass and welcome to the rank of ninja." Iruka could not keep the note of disbelief out of his voice as he approached the young man before him the kid was smiling like he had won the lottery but that smile faded when there was another puff of smoke and Anko Mitarashi special Jonin and adoptive sister of Naruto Mitarashi appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here sis?"

"well remember how I promised you could wear your own custom outfit when you graduated finally I can present you with these." as she held up a black trench coat that had an opening at the front that would stop just above the knees a fish net shirt and black pants with kunai holsters attached to both legs.

"Wow than-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. "Both teachers present sweat dropped and averted their eyes as Anko Mitarashi pulled another impulsive move of stripping her brother of his clothing and trying to force him into the presents she bought him.

"Cut it out." off came the jumper.

"Quit struggling." next the pants.

"Who said you could take off my pants."

"Are you shy? How cute." one leg then the other.

"It's not about being shy it's about being stripped in front of my teachers you crazy bitch oops." the tension skyrocketed Naruto paled and Anko drew out a kunai her voice covered in malice.

"what did you call me?" but she was talking to thin air as Naruto ran out the exam room through the classroom with all the other students with only black pants on making a certain Hyuuga heiress faint and many other kunoichi to blush but two certain kunoichi just threw books and chairs at the young man one kunoichi with pink hair screaming.

"Learn to wear a shirt idiot." her fellow kunoichi with blonde hair yelling.

"Stop trying to impress us pervert." but these two were the least of Naruto's worries as he ran dodging kunai snakes and paper bombs all the while screaming I'm sorry it would be many hours before Anko finally caught him and by then they were both out in the forest by a strange shack.

"I think you have learned your lesson." muttered Anko as she cut Naruto down from the rabbit snare she had caught him in.

"Hey where is my coat its bloody freezing out here?"

"Oh that's back in the classroom." or so they had thought until the coat floated down by a tree Naruto pounced.

"Thank you god." he never heard the explosive tag burning before it went off.

It was hidden in the collar whoever wore it died.

"Ha now that was easier than I thought it would be." Mizuki stood there triumph evident on his face Anko merely fell to her knees shock evident on hers.

"Why didn't you use a contact poison?"She asked grabbing at the fragments of the coat

"You would have preferred he died slowly wow you really are sadistic."

"Bastard if you had used a contact poison I could have washed it right out but oh no you had to do the old "blow you head off gag."

"That hurts sis what if that was the real Me." came Naruto's voice from the treetops.

"Well then I would have had to change my training regime so that you don't make the same mistake again." Mizuki was panicking he was sure the kid was dead.

"this is impossible there were 3 explosive tags in that collar there was no way you could survive this is your doing you witch." he drew and threw a shuriken from his back straight at Anko but this was intercepted by a small figure dressed in a black trench coat and pants only a fishnet shirt under the coat the figures cerulean eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Hey Mizuki ever heard of the sound shuffle you make the enemy watch one hand." he held up the shuriken "while the trick is in the other" he waved a hand and behind every branch and tree every hiding spot appeared a Naruto clone with a kunai in hand.

"you might as well give up now Mizuki we have had you under surveillance for a long time your last mission just didn't add up also the voodoo dolls of Naruto didn't help your case especially with your ahem explicit choice of attack."

"FUCK YOU." Mizuki snapped pulling the remaining 2 shuriken from his back and threw them at the siblings both curling between the shuriken till they were back to back Naruto spoke first.

"If I get him to break in 5 minutes than you buy me lunch at Ichiraku"

"No no way i learned my lesson last time break him and I teach you how to do the hidden snake hands deal?"

"deal." this conversation all passed before the blades passed their bodies but the weapons were interrupted in their flight by a pair of small hands that with strength that bellied their size launched the shuriken back at Mizuki crossing in front of each other just once before Mizuki suddenly he was pulled back by the invisible ninja wires and tied to the tree directly behind him.

"So then Mizuki do you want to cooperate and tell me why you did all this or are you going to be difficult?"

"Go ahead and try." but he began to regret his decision when Naruto pulled out his "equipment".

4 minutes later.

"Okay just no more" Mizuki panted as Naruto continued to walk around him.

"are you sure I haven' even got to these yet?" he held up a small avocado like tool with a grip attachment" but Mizuki's eyes only widened and he took a deep breath.

"iplannedtokillyousothaticould-"

"Okay Mizuki either slow down or I will use these little guys." as he held up the device twisting the grip forcing the "avocado" to expand.

"I planned to kill you and your bitch of a sister-"he was stopped there with an ear-splitting scream as the "bitch of a sister" gripped his balls with extreme force.

"What did you call me?" Anko asked applying extra force dogs in the area would tell the local Inuzuka youths of the mighty screamer for years to come.

"Anko please if you break his balls he will be too traumatised to talk just wait for a bit?" she released him he breathed and continued.

"I planned to kill you and your sister use the dead soul jutsu on your bodies have them steal the forbidden scroll later I would destroy your bodies so I can get away scot free okay now just get that thing away from me."

"okay then I think we have heard everything we need to hear." came a voice from above them as a young man jumped down from the treetops his striking silver hair clashing with his standard Jonin outfit but his most outlandish feature was his face which was covered with his headband and a simple black mask the siblings reacted differently the older blushed and the younger's mind went into overdrive.

"Yo Kakashi what are you doing out here."

"I heard an explosion not to mention the screaming Mizuki made earlier and I decided to come and investigate."

"Are you sure you weren't just worried about Anko? Ooh smells like love Kakashi and Anko sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n_"WHACK many ninja in the leaf village swore that night that they saw a small comet that sounded like it was screaming "GEEEEEEE"


	3. Discreet Fingers And Towels

Chapter 3

Naruto sat before the Hokage his new head band clear on his forehead, his new clothes pristinely cleaned and crisply cut his pants beautifully black but as he watched the Hokage's and Iuka's jaws drop that he knew he was in trouble.

"Naruto this photo it sort of takes looking young before the camera a bit too far." he spoke with a sort of tone that hinted contained laughter as he turned the folder back towards Naruto and Naruto saw the problem instantly he was staring at himself in the bathtub, _naked _at 6 years of age, the only bit of decency is a discreetly placed finger on the lens.

"my apologies lord Hokage my sister has not yet forgiven me for a small joke I made a few nights ago here is a copy of my registration photo I kept it in case this happened." but as he held out the photo a glint from a shuriken through a crack in the doorway caught his eye as a small young boy sporting a helmet, simple shirt and short combo with a scarf longer than his body came running into the room.

"prepare you self old man today I shall defeat you and become the 5th Hokage" but he was not quite ready for this attack the two most minor hints would be the age differences another the way he handled his shuriken but the most obvious hint would be the fact that he tripped up on his own scarf falling face first into the floorboard taking another of one of his already few teeth from his mouth he came up instantly taking notice of Naruto.

"you tripped me didn't you" this pissed Naruto off to no end it was easy to recognize this little brat Konohamaru Sarutobi the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi and the recipient of the most cushioned and easy life next to only Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto was not going to take the blame for something he actually didn't do even if he did what he has been accused of doing he would obviously would deny it but when a snob makes him look bad whether they have hair like a ducks ass or an onion he would beat the crap out of them.

"listen brat the one who tripped you up is yourself this scarf is longer than you are short not the most effective ninja accessory in the world shape up or you might not make it past genin" the little boy in Naruto's grip would not have been paler if he had been painted in snow white spray paint and he would have seen red if it wasn't for a man dressed in black with a black bandanna and black sunglasses the only other colours of the man was his skin and his head plate.

"You fool do you know who that is he is the grandson of the third Hokage" the boy was angry that the stupid trainer used the same excuse but at least he would get to see this idiots face.

"what are you waiting for tough guy afraid that the third Hokage is my grandfather" as per usual the kid put him down as per usual the kid attempted to straighten Konohamarus rumpled clothes but he did something completely unexpected he disappeared only to reappear behind the young boy his helmet split in half.

"let me give you a small bit of advice don't go shouting out you are the grandson of a kage think of it like you're the jewel of hostages they kidnap you and they will be able to tap the old man's kind heart and his access to the villages bank accounts so next time you want to get out of a tough spot use your fists not your mouth" and with that he walked out of the room leaving a smirking Ebisu in his wake.

"Do not listen to that trash honourable grandson with my training you will not need to rely on others anymore" Iruka and the Hokage just watched as the man rambled on and on without noticing that the "honourable grandson" was gone.

Kakashi stood before the Mitarashi's household doorway his hand was cocked and ready but he was cut short as the door opened to reveal Anko trying to keep her voluptuous form in a towel far too small for her frame.

"Oh Kakashi come on in I just finished a shower so just let me get dressed and we can talk" she walked back towards the bathroom not without first taunting the young man with her lack of clothing.

"listen Anko there is something I need to talk to you about" Anko couldn't believe her ears was he going to talk about _them_ she knew she wanted to be with him but would he really talk to her about it just maybe.

"as you know I am going to be the Jonin sensei of Naruto-WHACK" of course not she practically walks naked in front of the guy and he wants to talk about her kid brother she couldn't help but smack her head on the table.

"Anko are you all right."

"Absolutely dandy what's up?" Kakashi knew she wasn't (the goose egg being a giveaway) but he didn't want to get on her bad side so...

"I just want to ask have you told Naruto about the Kyuubi"

"of course I told him way back when he had first started the academy"

"ANKO why would you do that he is so young hasn't he been through enough and it was kept a secret for a reason"

"Kakashi I told him because he asked me and I answered because he deserved the truth the villagers were whispering death threats in his ears when they thought I wasn't listening but I always am my god what they said made it sound like they were talking to a serial killer of the worst sort my personal favourite was "I cant wish you go to hell because even that is too good for you" when we came home I asked him if he wanted to go for ramen he said he wasn't hungry and just went to his room the black hole of food in human skin Naruto Mitarashi Uzumaki refused ramen his favourite food I knew something was up so I opened the door and he was crying into his pillow this scared me to the core I mean every time you look at him he always has a smile you could never see him in tears but he looked at me with those red eyes and he asked me one word one fucking word and he had me in tears "why?" Kakashi sat down beside her and put her head down onto his shoulder and did only one word worse than Naruto

"I'm sorry" she wept on his shoulder for twenty minutes when she was finally finished she was going to say "thank you" but she just looked into his one visible eye and she knew how she was really going to _thank _him she reached up behind his head and removed the headband showing the gruesome scar over his left eye and the famous Sharingan eye hidden beneath it the headband fell to the ground with a clatter but it fell on deaf ears as she hooked her fingers in the hem of his mask she began to pull it down she was about to see something that had been the subject of debate among the Jonin ranks for years she would finally-

"leave me alone for pity's sake I will not train you no matter how many times you ask now JUST GO AWAY" SLAM Naruto had come home he was just about to come into the living room

The living room where Kakashi and Anko were very close together but the training that had originally been intended to save lives had just stopped an incredibly embarrassing situation through Anko intercepting Naruto at the door

"Hey little bro who were you talking to just now"

"ah just the grandson of the Hokage little brat wanted me to train him-" but he could only get so far as he was dragged along by his sister out the door and onto the rooftops before finally being thrown before the "brats" feet

"here ya go your own personal trainer Naruto if you don't train him no ramen for a month" she left the two one with his mouth open in joy the other a look of disbelief but she didn't care she had a hunk at home and she was going to take advantage of that she was standing outside of her room fluffing up her hair making herself look as good as she could without a mirror but she knew she looked good so she twisted the handle and in the sweetest voice

"_Kakashi-kun I'm hoooome"_ but then she looked around the room and saw no Kakashi-kun just a note

Dear Anko

As much as I would have enjoyed the pleasures of what would have happened if not for Naruto I have some paper work to fill out

Regards Kakashi Hakate.

He had left she had pulled all the right tricks she knew and he still didn't stick around she would have finally been able to see what was beneath the mask if not for a certain knuckleheaded ninja

"NARUTO YOU SHALL DIE!"


	4. Learning From The Best

Chapter 4

As Anko was plotting the demise of her younger sibling said younger sibling was assessing his new pupil the kid was actually quite skilled for his age he could already be pretty stealthy (though his disguises needed work) he could perform the transformation jutsu (badly) and he already had an extensive knowledge of ninja rules and philosophies Naruto in fact already had an idea as to what he would teach the kid

"okay what I am about to teach you can be simple has little effort in it and will work on even most Jonin my sister calls it the "love bites jutsu" now what this jutsu does is-" the only problem with explaining the jutsu to this particular child was his seemingly endless supply of energy

"Ooh let me guess you bite your opponent and you send poison down their veins that will make their heart explode"

"Not quite"

"How about a genjutsu that makes them think their being kissed when in truth they are being bitten

"No now the-"

"How about-"

"SHUT UP AND YOU MIGHT FIND OUT look Konohamaru having an imagination does help to be a ninja but if you let your imagination get away from you it will harm you instead of helping you" Naruto knew he had gotten through to the kid when the child drew in a deep breath to calm himself before opening his eyes now with a look of determination

"good now that is what I want to see now the love bites jutsu is basically just a transformation jutsu but you transform into a loved one of your opponent just as he is attacking try and look helpless this will usually throw your opponent for a loop during this small moment of indecision you strike but be prepared because some ninja will be fast enough to know that you are a fake and will strike back and you will need to get them to talk about their life a bit before then try to get a description or photo of a loved one if you don't have those don't try this may also work on people they are terrified of but we will save that for later so for now we need to work on you transformation ability"

With that goal in mind the two set to work with Konohamaru attempting to transform into what Naruto described to him the first few were usually badly made by being too short or overweight as well as taking too long to form but as the day wore on Naruto could see the improvements of the kid he would be ready faster or getting the figure right the progress was slow but it was there and by the end of the day Naruto knew Konohamaru would be ready to put it to the test and they would get the chance as the man in black from the Hokages office dropped in on the scene

"honourable grandson why are you taking advice from this trash only my advice will get you to being the Hokage quickly" but the man was caught off-guard as Konohamaru charged at him fists flying but the boy was inexperienced as usual never hitting any other spots besides the obvious and even then the hits were light with a few deft movements he had flung the boy to the ground and with one blow he would be able to tie him up and get him to his home in time for dinner but while the boy was on the ground he went up in a puff of smoke only to be replaced with a beautiful brunette with a hot body dressed in a form fitting red silk dress Mizuki knew this woman _very _well and he hesitated in this small hesitation Konohamaru struck sweeping Ebisus legs out from under him before putting a kunai to his neck

"There is no fast way to being Hokage Naruto has taught me that in one day he has taught me how to beat you while you have been teaching me for nearly 2 years so I am going to have Naruto train me instead of you"

"Actually Konohamaru I can't teach you anymore" Naruto began to walk away but was stopped by Konohamaru

"Why not if you keep teaching me I will be able to beat anybody if I stick with the closet pervert over there I will never get anywhere

"Konohamaru you and I both know that a lie he has already been able to teach you what academy students have trouble understanding and from what I hear he does pretty well in the squad leader area plus I will be going on missions far too much to be able to teach you everyday"

"So that's it teach me one little jutsu and then just get out of my life"

"I never said that just because I won't train you doesn't mean we can't hang out and besides if you're going to be going for the Hokages spot then you will have me to contend with so get stronger and be ready for a fight" with that Naruto walked out of sight leaving the trainer and pupil alone

"Konohamaru where did you see that woman she is after all supposed to be fiction"

"Well next time don't leave you books out in the open by the way what's a dominatrix" Ebisu knew he was going to have a tough time getting out of this situation

"Welcome to all of you sitting before me if you are sitting before me then that means you have achieved the rank of ninja and you eagerly want to know which team and which teammates you shall have then I won't keep you in suspense here are your teams team 1..." many groans followed Irukas choice of teammates for them many from the female portion of the class when they weren't paired with Sasuke "team 7 Naruto Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha and-" there was a many scraping of chairs as the female populace reaming from being selected moved closer in anticipation "Hinata Hyuuga" with the announcement came a great amount of commotion with Hinata Hyuuga fainting in her chair so hard it fell backward and the remaining female populace just about collapsed in disbelief so much commotion ensued that nobody noticed Naruto's look of worry as he watched the Hyuuga heiress

Hello there hope you enjoyed the chapter short as it is and I just wanted to point out that since Naruto is at the top of the class they would have had an uneven balance in power for the teams if I stuck with original order so I decided to change it up a bit

Also here is an interesting thought if the students are picked based on their results then why are Choji Ino and Shikamaru on the same team since Shikamaru and Choji were said to have same grades as Naruto and Ino admitted Sakura was smarter than her and she was placed in team 7 as the average student so there's something to think about


	5. Introductions And Annoyances

Chapter 5

The village was quiet, everywhere was peaceful except for one small classroom inside was a hell, a hell one particularly energetic blonde haired ninja did not enjoy he emphasises this point with his first words since the hour long debacle began.

"GAAHHHHH WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Naruto yelled his patience having snapped waiting for the silver haired pervert "why the hell is he so late"

"just shut up idiot your yelling isn't going to get him here any faster" this annoying voice came from SasukeUchiha top of the class student and the heir to the Uchiha clan. once one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha the Uchiha now only consisting of two members namely Sasuke and his older brother Itachi the very man who was responsible for the death of every Uchiha

"M-maybe h-he got held u-up" this voice came from the exact contrast to Sasuke Hinata Hyuuga though she too was an heiress to a prestigious clan this young girls grades were average at best her constant stutter and social awkwardness threw many into doubt over her skills

"Bah even for him this is ridiculous i bet if sis was here he would-" but Naruto cut himself off as the wheels in his head began to turn "ah my revenge shall be sweet"

Kakashi had just finished chapter 13 (his favourite) and even though he knew 13 was bad luck and every time he read it he would usually receive a cart rolling over his foot or a cat falling from the sky to rip the skin from his face he was feeling pretty lucky after all he had just walked half a kilometre with face and foot still intact

Yep he felt very lucky indeed

How wrong he was

"sorry i am late" he spoke as he walked in but stopped dead as he saw the scene before him he saw two students one apparently knocked out with a face the shade of a tomato another was sitting at his desk with a look of "are you kiddin' me" on his face but what caught Kakashis particular attention was the figure in the centre of the room and what a figure a figure he had mentally measured many times in the past the figure of AnkoMitarashi the only difference with the past and now was the time and the fact that she was naked as she sauntered in front of him with the sexiest smile she could possibly muster she asked one simple question that sent him flying from a nosebleed

"Why did you keep me waiting" and so Kakashi was seen flying across the hallway by many teachers who saw two small jets of red liquid where his nose was assumed to be

with his revenge extracted Naruto transformed back from the naked image of his sister back to himself helped Hinata to come around and sat back at his desk ready when his silver haired master rushed in with tissues poking out from his new mask

"What's wrong Kakshi you look like you just saw a ghost" the question only brought two words from the Jonin

"." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the three students snickering

Now that we are all here kakashi spoke as he pulled the tissues thrhrough the holes in his mask now present from previous events "why don't you tell me a bit about yourself"

"w-What do y-you mean"hinata asked

"tings you like and hate dreams for the future hobbies that sort of stuff"

"c-could you s-show us"

"Me well what I like don't really feel like telling you that" two of the students were noted to have face palmed but the last student explained

"reading porn"

"what I hate don't feel like telling you that either"

"working"

"dreams for the futurenevetr really thought about it"

"sleeping with my sister

"I have many hobbies"

"reading porn rating porn recommending porn to friends-"naruto was cut off as he received a rock in the forehead sufficient to throw him off the building meanwhile the thrower namely kakashi just waited before naruto burst in through the door

"asshole I could have died"

"why do you think I did it haven't you heard the saying even Buddha will get angry if insulted 3 times"sasuke saw a chance and he took it

"technically he insulted you 4 times"

"true"and once more naruto was thrown off the building when he came back he just sat down with a sulk

"lets get this over with"

"good idea naruto so why not take the honour

"okay my name is narutomitarashi I like instant ramen in a cup my sis and training I hate the 3 minutes to wait for the ramen to cook my sis when shes angry my dreams for the future to be the greatest hokage that way the entire village will have to look up to me Believe It" kakashi was impressed the kid actually thought about his goals and it had a noble cause the kid had finnaly earned his respect

"very nice naruto now what are youre hobbies"

"pissing you off" and the respect is out the door

"sasuke please distract me before I kill this kid"

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha i have many things i hate but i don't really like anything and i don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream but i do have an ambition the ambition to restore my clan and without fail kill a certain man"needless to say the temperature in the immediate area dropped a few degrees while the new teammates of the Uchiha prodigy worried for him thankfully Kakashi broke the ice

"oookay Hinata your next"

"y-yes s-sir my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga i like z-zenzai and Kurenai sensei i h-hate shrimp and my hobbie is p-pressing flowers my dream for the f-future" as per usual her mind immediately wandered to one Naruto Uzumaki and her dreams of him asking her out eventually progressing to marriage and then kids not to mention the "making" of said kids these thoughts mixed with the proximity of her dreams subject sent her spiralling into oblivion

"damn there she goes again hey Naruto you wouldn't mind-" but Kakashi was cut off as he witnessed jump from the roof across the street and immediately started for home kakshi knew something was up Naruto was usually a gentleman and would always help a young woman

what made Hinata so different?


	6. A Worried Naruto?

Chapter 6

Anko knew something was up the instant Naruto had walked in the door he seemed out of it almost...worried.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" and more evidence came to light when he needed to be asked a second time for a response.

"Nothing." he took three steps before turning around "hey sis i need some help with something."

"Okay shoot."

"Well there is this girl in my squad she-" but Naruto got no further as he was thrown into a chair his sisters face right up in front of his with stars in her eyes

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod are you serious you found a girl you like i mean this is great my little boy is growing up and all but are you sure no don't tell me but what is she like is she pretty? Or is she smart? No she has to be strong that is my one rule the girl you like has to be strong or i forbid you to like her so who is it?" Naruto having not expected this rant was sitting in his chair mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before his mind caught up with him.

"No it's not about that it's just-" but once again he was too slow for the energizer bunny in disguise that is Anko Mitarashi who quickly pulled out two strange puppets.

"oh so it's time for the "talk." well when a man and a woman love each other very much they decide to"-thankfully the puppets dignities were saved with a big resounding

"NO." Anko immediately froze the puppets barely inches apart Naruto rarely got angry with her sure they would fight but which brother and sister didn'tso if he shouted with this tone of voice and not bolt from fear of kunai shuriken and other instruments made to cause harm.

"It's not a problem of me liking her it's about her liking Me." a snort of disbelief was quickly heard but stifled even more quickly by Anko

"What's the problem? So a girl likes you for once personally i think you should go for it after all Hinata is a wonderful girl and how many other girls are going to fall for you? I mean come on."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence-wait how did you know that Hinata was the girl in my squad?"

"Kakashi told me"

"So what was with the rant earlier?"

"Oh well I had worked on it very hard recently just in case and i didn't want to waste the effort now what is wrong with Hinata?"

"It's not what's wrong with her i mean she is beautiful and smart but-"

"But what?"

"What about the villagers i mean they weren't exactly friendly when i was a kid and they haven't stopped hating me and i'm worried that if i start to go out with Hinata the villagers will take their anger out on her just to cause me a bit of pain and if i am the reason for a single drop of her blood being spilled I would-" WHACK before he could finish his sister had fluently and with practiced movements stood up bridged the gap between them and punched Naruto on top of his head creating a rather large goose egg.

"YOU IDIOT do you really think she is so weak that she can't even defend herself against a few villagers?"

"But-" WHACK another goose egg

"No buts about it Naruto eventually she will get hurt whether it is because of some stupid villager who cannot get his head out of his ass or because of another ninja who is actually competent you can't stop it and this isn't your choice to make if she likes you and you begin to like her then just ask her out don't worry about the future just be happy with the present." Naruto knew right that second that his sister was right even though she acted goofy and annoying Naruto knew that she had a mind that could analyse any problem and find an answer to it

"Thanks sis." he spoke as he stood up and hugged his sister

"Not problem kiddos now answer the door."

"But there isn't anyone at the-" knock knock as though by magic there was someone at the door "show off" when Naruto opened the door he was met by the sight of Hinata Hyuuga standing awkwardly on the threshold

"H-hello n-Naruto Kakashi sensei wanted m-me to t-tell you to m-meet at t-training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the m-morning w-well goodbye." in a single breath she delivered her message and turned to leave but Naruto was just as quick grabbing her hand

"Wait you shouldn't be running around after fainting like earlier why not stay for tea" Hinata was shocked with the invitation but still happy to agree to come into the modest apartment the apartment itself had all the necessities kitchen lounge room bookcase but one thing was strange about the bookcase it seemed to be rather haphazardly ordered nothing in the right place except for one portion at the top consisting of 5 books called the art of torture written by Anko Mitarashi everyone knew Anko for her talent with torture but Hinata had not heard any books that came from the woman so she tried the first book named "sticks and stones will break their bones" but when she tried to pull the book out it wouldn't come out completely and when she finally let go the book snapped back into its original place but the bookcase changed the very bottom shelf began to rotate into the wall before a new shelf came rotating out the difference was the first shelf had books this shelf had weapons each one designed to obviously inflict large amounts of harm she quickly looked at the other titles "persuasion through poison" "better to be the betrayer" "psych psych psych" but the last book was very different it had a seal holding it in place and only one word "revenge."

"I see you found the collection." came Narutos voice as he walked in carrying two cups of tea he handed one to Hinata while he pulled all four books at the same time sending the first shelf back to being an inconspicuous shelf of books "Sis likes to keep her tools close at hand but still out of the way so that only if you look carefully do you find it."

"W-why is the l-last b-book sealed" Naruto reflexively clenched his mug tighter as he remembered the stories Anko had told him about her master about what he did to her

"Think of it as a script for torture so terrible it is held only for those of the worst criminals and even then it is considered too harsh that would be why it is sealed."

"W-why would your s-sister create something l-like t-that?"

"She was hurt once she thought that someone cared for her more than anyone else ever had but he abandoned her tore down her dreams and used her now she wants revenge that book contains the torture method specifically for him i once read a chapter and knew i was lucky not to be him."

"Who is he?" Naruto was tempted to tell her but decided not to noticing Anko standing from the kitchen table and walking over to them

"I think that's enough talk about that subject for today." she gave Naruto a rather angry look but held her hand out to Hinata "Hi I am Anko Mitarashi sister to Naruto" but Hinata did not hear her as she was too distracted by the puppet on Ankos hands.

"W-what are those"

"Oh these well I sort of misunderstood what Naruto was trying to tell me i got out of control and tried to give him "the talk."

"T-the talk?" Naruto knew what was happening next but knew that Anko was out for revenge against him and nothing would stop her.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much..."

When hiashi Hyuuga opened his front door he did not expect to see his daughter being carried bridal style with a face redder than he had ever seen (which is saying something) by a young man in a trench coat.

"Sorry for the disturbance lord Hiashi i just wanted to make sure she got home safe." as the young man passed the daughter to the father his body seemed to tense in preparation of running.

"By the way you haven't had the talk with Hinata yet have you?"

"No I only answered a few of her questions when she was a child why?"

"You don't need to worry anymore see ya." and with that the tensed muscles went to work carrying the young man faster than they had ever carried him before leaving the confused father and the unconscious daughter far behind him.


	7. test of teamwork

Chapter 7

It was a chilly morning at training ground 7 as 3 lone figures trudged into the centre of the field giving each other a sullen "morning" before one figure pulled out a small blanket and promptly collapsing on to it.

"What are you doing idiot Kakashi will be here any second."

"Sasuke let me give you a bit of advice Kakashi is always ALWAYS late by at least 2 hours for team meetings by a minimum of 2 hours so while you stand at attention I'll I' catching some z's." Narutos eyes instantly shut but not before setting an alarm to go off ten minutes before Kakashi arrived.

"Um N-Naruto do you have a spare b-blanket that I c-can use?" naturally Naruto had brought a spare blanket for her and soon she too was fast asleep with Naruto only a stone's throw away.

An hour and 45 minutes later and Naruto woke thanks to the alarm to a rather strange sight namely Hinata using his chest as a pillow as strange as the position itself was stranger still was the feeling that he wouldn't mind waking up to Hinata head resting on him everytime he woke up but he knew that she would eventually wake up and he didn't want her to be embarrassed by the situation so gently as could be he picked her up bridal style and placed her back on her own blanket and the incident would have stayed between Naruto and Sasuke if not for a rather sickly sweet voice.

"Aaw ishn't that shweet." of course Kakashi arrived early...well early for him but Naruto had bigger things to worry about namely the silvery orbs that were staring up at him from within his arms then the red tinge that surrounded those eyes then the chakra charged fist that suddenly sent him into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Naruto finally woke up it was to a franticly apologising Hinata while Sasuke and Kakashi were rolling on the ground laughing it was quite a bit later when the team was able to form up and speak coherently.

"Now to sum up what we will happen is we are going to have a test to see if you really deserve the rank of ninja." there was a visible flinch from the three genin when he questioned their strength.

"Whaddaya mean we just went through 5 years of training and we passed the entrance exam why wouldn't we get to be ninjas" but Kakashi just pulled two bells out without breaking his eye contact with Naruto.

"That test was used to separate the weak from the strong this test will separate strong from the stronger of the 27 graduates from the ninja academy only 9 will still have the rank of genin after today making your chance of passing 33 percent or lower for you to pass you have to take one of these bells from me." Hinata was the first to recover from the shock.

"B-but sensei there a-are only t-two bells."

"As observant as ever Hinata so no matter what at least one of you will go back to the academy you have until noon don't hold back else you will lose shuriken and kunai are allowed are you all set?"Seeing the three faces set in determination he knew they were "ready...GO!"

Sasuke was the first off the mark jumping straight to the top of a tree while Hinata not far behind dashed for the bushes while Naruto stood his ground before Kakashi.

"Aren't you going to run?"

"my sister always tells me if your target is right in front of you why run from it plus I doubt running will do much good you have years of experience under your belt if we run you will just catch me by surprise." Kakashi laughed at the kids train of thought but inside he was cringing if the kid went any further he might actually convince the other two to fight at the same time and Kakashi didn't want to take the risk of them all at once.

"So you want the glory for yourself?"

"Nah I just want to wear you out enough for Hinata and Sasuke I don't care if I don't pass the first time Jiraiya the toad sage had the same test and he got through on luck and I am going to be greater than him whats one more year at the academy besides Hinata could use a reason to smile what better than being able to tell her father she was able to get a bell from Kakashi Hatake the one man who has never passed a team Sasuke could use the smile as well besides he can't afford setbacks to his ambition I want to help him in any way I can." Kakashi knew what was coming as the other two genin jumped from their hiding spots to stand by Naruto who had rivers of tears from his eyes "you guys."

"Don't get the wrong idea idiot I just don't want to take an easy win." Sasukes' face didn't match his words as he smirked

"I-i won't let y-you h-hurt y-yourself for m-my sake Naruto." naturally Hinatas' face was beat red but her expression was nothing short of determined

"well then let's get our plan ready Kakashi you can just read your porn" Kakashi wasn't happy that they assumed he would just go for his book naturally he did but still it hurts to be predictable half an hour later and Naruto stood on Sasukes' right and Hinata on Narutos right.

"Well then its decided lets go." with that he summoned up 3 spare clones who ran at Kakashi his book already back in its pouch all of the clones aimed low trying to catch his legs.

"_trying to hold me down so that Hinata or Sasuke can hit me with a stronger jutsu...smart." _but he planned ahead launching himself to the sky throwing shuriken down on the three clones but while he was distracted in the air he heard something rather strange.

"shadow snake hands." this came from underground the snakes that sprouted from the ground like plants instantly wrapped around Kakashis' limbs pulling him back down Hinata took the opportunity using the jyuuken on his back before jumping out of the way for Sasuke who was already breathing out his clans signature technique the fireball quickly engulfed the Jonin.

"Oi Sasuke I said a small fire ball not an inferno that would make the ground an oven" this was Naruto who had just emerged from the hole behind them sweating like a pig.

"That was small idiot."

"thankful for me or I might have actually been hit." this had come from Kakashi who now stood atop a tree unscathed and not on fire and so the pattern continued the genin would attack their strategies becoming more elaborate forceful but all ended the same way until noon when the alarm went off signalling the end of the test but the signal was not needed as the three genin were each in different positions of restraint Sasuke being in the ground only his head sticking out Naruto was hanging from a tree and Hinata was tied to a log while Kakashi stood in the centre of the three.

"All of you are quite unique but you all have your flaws Hinata you hesitate far too much you worry that you will fail and because of that worry you do fail Naruto you always fall straight for a taunt and you let your mouth move faster than your mind and Sasuke you think you are greater than everyone else and they only exist to help you reach your goals not caring what happens to them give me one good reason why I should let you become genin when you all make these foolish mistakes?"

"Because we cover each other's flaws yeah I run right into a situation but Hinata and Sasuke can drag me back kicking and screamin' till I calm down."

"I-i do worry I get s-scared too easily b-but Naruto and s-Sasuke give me c-courage they m-make me stronger."

"They are annoying and would probably get in my way but I do care what happens to them they are not tools they are my fellow leaf ninja." Kakashi was impressed but he was about to feel like he had been kicked in the teeth when they responded with one simple sentence in one voice.

"We are one."

"You pass." and they responded in the same voice 5 seconds later

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Most other teams that came my way would just abandon their teammates and try and get a bell themselves listening to only what I told them never trusting those around them see that stone" he was pointing to a stone shaped like a diamond on its side "that is the memorial stone every name etched on this stone belonged to someone who was killed in action killed on a mission many were abandoned to salvage a mission the survivors were congratulated for their choice I don't want you to be those who will abandon their friends I was one of those people it got my best friend and teammate killed and I regretted the decision all my life but before he died he told me something I hope you will hold to yourself "those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash" cherish the bonds that we will make as team 7 tomorrow we will begin our first mission dismissed." with that he disappeared leaving the three Genin cheering (or as close to cheering as they each allowed themselves) before reality set in.

The reality that all of them were still in some form of restraint in the middle of nowhere.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI HATAKE."


	8. A Kick In The Right Direction

Chapter 8

"THAT CAT IS THE DEVIL" this proclamation came from Naruto who with Sasuke was cowering at the end of an alley which had at the other end held the bane of every genin in the leaf village.

The cat Tora who has according to records been captured a total of 269 times and now team seven had been called on to catch him for the 270th time and so far Sauskes' cheek had been bitten and Naruto had a perfect set of claw marks going down from his forehead to his chin while Kakashi was unharmed and lying in a tree.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT TREE AND HELP US?"

"I'm supervising."

"SUPERVISING MY-wait where's' Hinata?" all eyes went white with fear at the realisation that if Hinata was harmed they would be the ones to pay but their fears were interrupted by a cacophony of laughter and happy meows whose source quickly came around the corner in the form of Hinata holding Tora to her chest Tora could be seen pushing himself into Hinatas' chest rather _enthusiastically _though the girl remained oblivious all her teammates had one thought.

"_Lucky cat."_

"OOH TORA WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM MUMMYMUMMY WAS SO WORRIED DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN. "this Ear piercing voice came from Madame Shijmi the owner of Tora who was currently crushing the poor feline against her cheek forcing the same thought for all observers.

"_Unlucky cat."_ and with the thoughts thought and the bills paid Madame Shijmi left the room and the ninjas to their business.

"congratulations on your completion of your mission as for your next mission there are multiple choices you can help a governor's wife with her grocery shopping babysitting a clan heads child or-"

"TORA COME BACK."

"-or you may catch Tora again."

"NO I WANT A REAL MISSION NOT SOMETHING A KID DOES FOR HIS POCKET MONEY." though Narutos rant was rude his teammates agreed.

"Naruto the whole point of these missions is to hone your skills and prepare you for the challenges ahead a babysitting mission will help you to-"

"save the lecture lord Hokage I was given this headband as proof that I am ready to be a ninja not a little kid I will one day be the Hokage I can't move forward if you keep giving me little pushes I need a damn kick in the ass to get going and personally I think a C ranked mission is just the kick I need."

What came next no one expected the Hokage gave Naruto the kick in the ass he had asked for but in the more literal sense this kick sent him out through the window to drop rather unceremoniously to the road 30 feet below just in front of an old man wearing a black shirt and grey pants topped off with a wicker hat and carrying a sake bottle in his hand his expression was to say the least shocked to see a kid suddenly fall from the sky but as he looked up he saw the Hokage shouting something down to the boy.

"Naruto I want you to meet Tazuna he has asked that he has protection from bandits on his return trip to wave he will be your first C ranked mission enjoy!" with that he closed the window and the rest of team 7 appeared coming out the front door like normal people before pulling their currently crippled comrade out of the crater he made from his impact.

"is this all I get? a girl who looks like a running leaf would frighten her a man who seems to not care if anyone sees him reading porn and two boys both of them trying to look tougher than they actually are." needless to say squad 7 didn't take too kindly to being called weak least of all Naruto already riled up from the short flight and subsequent landing.

"oi listen up cuz I am only going over this once that man reading the porn is Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja he knows more than 1000 different jutsu and was able to live through the third shinobi war as a child that guy with the blue shirt that is Sasuke Uchiha heir of the Uchiha clan one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha and rookie of the year the girl is Hinata Hyuuga her clan is known for their abilities in Taijutsu to literally destroy the internal organs of anybody they want and she has been trained in this style since she could walk making her quite skilled at it and I am Naruto Mitarashi the future Hokage the greatest ninja in the village and you will show us the respect we deserve that is unless you want to walk home without an escort?"

"How could a shrimp like you be Hokage?" needless to say Naruto was rather sensitive about being shorter than most other boys his age and didn't take too kindly to that fact being pointed out

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT BASTARD I'LL SEND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK EVEN YOUR RELATIVES WOULD HAVE TROUBLE RECOGNISING YOU AFTER I-" all of these threats would have come true if not for Kakashi keeping a firm hold on the boys collar.

"Naruto we are supposed to protect the client not destroy him."

"Ya got some spunk kid you will need that for this mission cause I expect you to defend me even at the loss of your life."

"Tazuna no need to scare the genin this is only a C ranked mission and you only asked for protection from bandits whom we can all handle with ease if you would just wait so that we can collect enough equipment for the trip we will meet up in front of the gates in 3 hours."

Three hours later and the team indeed set out from the main gate on the road to the small fishing village unaware that they were being watched by two pairs of eyes.

Two pairs of eyes that had seen many of their targets fulfilled.

Two pairs of eyes watching their next target.

Watching. Waiting.

**GEUSS WHOOOOOOOOO**

**Finally another update and next time will have an actual fight scene don't be too shocked if it's bad it will be my first fight scene (save for with the training but that was really just a combo) and I don't think it will be all that impressive see you next time **


	9. The Promise Over A Handkerchief

Chapter 9

It had been a slow start to the mission leaving Naruto rather bored and disappointed he had hoped for a dashing adventure with him fending off enemies left and right getting the girl and overall being a hero but that hope had been proven a fantasy with the only excitement was a conversation about the lack of ninjas in wave country and even that wasn't exciting.

But then salvation, a ray of light within the darkness!

A puddle.

of course most other people would think it was just a puddle but since it was in middle of the road and it hadn't rained for weeks so the attempt at stealth was rather amateurish so they would have to be punished and so with a big leap Naruto launched into the air and landed directly into the centre of the puddle strangely enough they were quite smart not to come out and attack him in anger they were saving their surprise for a strong ninja not a kid who just got lucky after all that's what he would do.

and sure enough after a few steps two ninjas (sporting goose eggs) rose from the puddle one wore a cloak of standard camouflage while the other wore black shirts and pants easily found on a hobo but was still quite intimidating each wore a gas mask but what was really menacing was the metallic claws on the left hand for one and on the right for the other the claws were attached by a razor sharp chain hooked and designed to tear rip and devour.

This chain soon found itself wrapped around Kakashi and with a quick pull by the assassins' the chain did its job of tearing him to shreds or rather the log that Kakashi had replaced himself with.

Naruto saw in an instant that Kakashi was waiting for the assassins' to attack someone so that he learned their target regrettably Sasuke jumped straight into the fight pinning the vicious chain against a tree with a quick combination of a shuriken and kunai followed by a subsequent landing on the two claws which was _then _followed by a kick in the mouth to both of the attackers.

But they were ready just as Sasuke was kicking them in the face they broke the chain away from their gloves and split up one going for the bridge builder who was quickly covered by Sasuke while the other moved straight at Hinata still frozen by the ruthless "slaughter" of her sensei and even though she saw the attacker and knew that she should have attacked or even run her body didn't move.

"Hinata MOVE" Naruto knew it was a slim chance but he tried to rouse her from her thoughts when that failed he launched a shadow snake hands that grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards him but the assassin having had years of practise saw the opening that Naruto left when he pulled his teammate to safety and bolted straight at him.

Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge or counter so he stuck his hand out hoping to catch the hand but with a deft movement it went under his guard and the middle finger of the claw penetrated the small space between the bones of his pointer and middle finger.

The pain was excruciating but Naruto knew that if he didn't take care of the killer now he may be killed or worse Hinata would be hurt so bracing for the pain he pulled the ninja over his shoulder in an awkward judo throw (thanks to the claw still stuck in his hand) before using the momentum from the attackers sprint to slam his head into the ground essentially knocking him out.

"Ooh nicely done Naruto" this sarcastic compliment came from Kakashi with the other ninja in a headlock "of course it would have been better if you didn't get stabbed in the hand but what can you do?"

"Shut it asshole OW." Naruto who had just removed the claw from his hand went to check on Hinata she was shivering and holding back tears obviously not quite prepared for such a sudden attack.

"hey you're not hurt are you scaredy cat" there goes Sasuke already rubbing salt in the wound causing her previously unshed tears to fall Naruto wasn't about to let him get away with that.

"SHUT IT SASUKE-"

"Naruto stop moving there is poison on these blades we don't want it to circulate too quickly we can easily drain the poison out." Kakashi advanced on Naruto a kunai in hand and an evil gleam in his eye.

"Come on Kakashi any good poison user knows to keep an antidote with them in case they poison themselves just search their packs." Kakashi could only pout (or as close to pout as one could while wearing a mask) but he still searched their bags.

"You're no fun."

And so with the demon brothers having been tied up for ANBU and Narutos wound being bandaged the group set off but one stayed behind...

Hinata she had not moved very much since the battle and it was clear she had taken the attack rather badly.

"You guys go on ahead." Naruto told the others. "I'll take care of her."

When the others were out of earshot Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"You okay Hinata."

"I am weak."

"What?"

"I am weak."

"No you aren't."

"I am my little sister can beat me in a spar I haven't mastered my clans style and now because you had to save me you got hurt." with her rant finished Hinata knelt down into a ball and started to cry hinata had expected Naruto to insult her maybe even leave her behind but instead he just knealt down beside her and handed her a handkerchief.

"you are not weak just because you froze doesn't define that it just makes you human nearly every ninja freezes in their first battle what makes a great ninja is how they learn from their first battle and you are smart enough to not freeze again and I want you to promise me you will learn from this don't look only at how you failed but at how you can improve promise me Hinata."

"A-all right Naruto I promise." as she went to hand the handkerchief Naruto stopped her and folded it into her hand

"Keep it and give it back when you think you have overcome your fears."

"okay." and with the return of normality came the revelation of the two of them being alone standing pretty darn close.

"w-we s-s-should g-get back t-t-to the g-group" Hinata had a face much like a tomato

"y-yes I-indeed" Naruto was just as red in the face a rather uncharacteristic stutter coming forth but the two did eventually set off walking that little bit closer than normal.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry

Again sorry it took so long to update but the scene with Naruto and Hinata sort of blocked me anyway

read review and enjoy

oh and by the way i am going to completely skip the explanation of gato his thugs and get straight into the action


	10. Why Kakashi Is A Jonin

Chapter 10

Pep talks were obviously not tazunas' speciality not only had he told team 7 that they would be facing cold calculating thug the mission he told them the mission should have been an A or B rank the mention of Jonin did not help any so everyone was on edge...

Particularly Hinata she knew she had to make up for it somehow so when she heard a bush move she thought it was a ninja and her chance so she threw a kunai only for it to hit wood above a snow white rabbit.

"thanks moron get me all excited for nothing" good old Sasuke ready with an insult but then there was always narutodon't worry Hinata as he spoke he came up and wrapped his arm around her leaving her with a beat red face.

"_don't faint don't faint don't faint focus on something else he's rubbing my shoulder it feelsso good DAMMIT... wait he isn't rubbing my shoulder hes scratching it..." _he was sending a message through massage he traced one word over and over.

"Byakugan...Byakugan...Byakugan" taking his advice she discreetly activated her greatly recognised bloodline just in time to see a tall and absolutely ripped man toss a sword the size of the average man straight at the team.

Sasuke and Kakashi luckily were facing the giant object but Naruto had his back to the giant assumed boomerang Hinata knew she was the only person who could save him so placing her foot over his she grabbed his trenchcoat and let gravity do its thing pulling the two to ground just as the giant spinning blade passed over them before finnaly embedding itself in a tree instantly its handle was stood upon by the ripped man giving all present a better view of how imposing he truly was.

The man was terrifying everything beneath his eyes was wrapped in bandages that stopped at his collar leaving his chest bare revealing toned musclescoloured white from the lack of sun and his legs were covered by camoflaugue pants painted with white grey and black in replacement of the usual greens.

but his eyes.

they werewhat turned theyre blood to ice they never blinked and both could instil in a man the feeling of complete exposure before a deadly storm.

"well wadaya know if it isn't zabuza momochi rougue ninja of the hidden mist-"Kakashi started staring up at the man.

"otherwise known as the demon of the hidden mist-"Naruto had cut in looking at Kakashi rather challenging.

"expert of the silent killing technique-"

"attempted assassination of the mizukage-"

"failed and is now a freelance ninja-"

"oi Naruto you can't count that we already learned that from Tazuna"

"so what its info-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING."this was shouted at the same time by all present. (save Hinata.)

"oh Anko made a bet between us that whoever was able to memorise the most ninja's in the bingo book gets a prize treated by her."

"if i win i get a full round of ramen."

"w-what about you sensei"Kakashi was glad for the mask at this point because otherwise they would see his face flush red from remembering what Anko had offered him for winning it was almost enough to give him a nosebleed. Again.

"nothing special." nobody believed him.

"and you are Kakashi Hatake well known as Kakashi of the Sharingan back when i ws a member of the mist ANBU we were given explicit instructions to "approach with extreme caution."

"since you know me so well i will reward you with this..." as he spoke he gripped his hiate and began to lify the left side of his headband the covered side of his face to reveal an eye.

This eye had a flush of red surrounding the iris as though it was its natural colour what wasn't natural was the three black tomoes equally spaced around the pupil.

"i will reward you with a quick death."

"the Sharingan its an honour but i am only here for the old man." on instinct the three genin all surrounded Tazuna covering all blind spots.

"we won't let you."

"you don't have a choice" Zabuza kicked away from the tree dragging his sword out with him to land on the lake beside the group one hand raised in the air the other at eye level.

"Water style: hidden mist jutsu." he vanished his only trace a single leaf before it was swallowed by a thick fog.

"Hinata." Naruto spoke"can you see him with your Byakugan."

"n-no the fog is laced with h-his chakra its all blue i can't s-see anything i'm sorry."

"don't worry its not your fault." and it became even more difficult for everyone involved so difficult even Kakashi was nothing but a blur.

"eight points" zabuzas voice cut through the mist almost whispering in their ears "the larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver,the jugular, subclavian arteries the kidneys and the heart now which vital spot is good." easy to understand that team 7 was unnerved by Zabuza and his sadistic style of eenie miney mo but Kakashi soon gave them reason to relax as he used a large burst of chakra to blow the fog out of the way but Sasuke was still suffering.

"_so this is a fight between two Jonin the mere thirst of blood is suffocating if this goes on for too long i will go insane it would be easier to just take my own life."_

"SASUKE." Kakashi snapped him from his suicidal thoughts "relax i will never allow my comrades to die."

"how touching but..." in an instant and only an instant Zabuza momochi stood in the middle of the group ready to decapitate everyone in one clean sweep. "its over."

In an even quicker instantkakashi haad given the genin and Tazuna a shove away from Zabuza before giving Zabuza a stab in a kidney with a kunai showing why he was a Jonin.

And Zabuza was showing why he was a Jonin as well since he was now bleeding water not blood and when there was more on the ground than him the water clone collapsed back to its natural origins leaving kakashis' back wide open for another Zabuza his sword swung in cutting the defensless man in half.

Or so he would have Zabuza believe because "Kakashi" quickly turned to water before zabuzas eyes the copy ninja proving his prowess copying a ninjutsu in an instant and then using it in another instant.

The real kakshi stood behind Zabuza Kakashi holding a kunai to zabuzas' neck.

"its over."


	11. Differences

Chapter 11

Most looking on the scene would bet that Kakashi and team 7 had defeated Zabuza would take him in be given a reward and be praised as heroes.

And they would be wrong.

Because after a few words the "Zabuza" that Kakashi had pinned dissolved to water to reveal the real Zabuza already bringing the guillotine sword around aimed at Kakashis' centre thankfully he was able to duck in time for it to only slice off a few silver hairs before he went all the way around and into the ground giving Zabuza an extra bit of force behind his kick to Kakashis' face sending him into the lake and even before Kakashi had broken the surface Zabuza had extracted the sword from the ground and was on his way to slice the poor man in half before he stopped noticing steel spikes or more commonly called makibishi spikes regrettably these were easily traversed with an incredible new physical movement called jumping.

Kakashi was a little slow to rise from the water _"this water isn't normal it's heavy almost dense _"regrettably his attention to the water had stopped him from noticing Zabuza who now stood behind him forming a quick chain of hand seals.

"Should have stayed focused fool **Water Prison Jutsu.**" and in an instant Kakashi was enveloped in a giant sphere of water perfect in all angles smooth as glass the only mar being Zabuzas' hand providing the sphere with its chakra.

"this prison is made of water but it is as strong as steel now watch as each of your students are killed one by insignificant one **Water Clone Jutsu.**" a perfect copy of Zabuza just rose from the water as though it was just lying down in the water waiting to rise even the blade on its back was as sharp as the original and it quickly showed that it was just as strong as the original by first landing a full punch to Narutos stomach followed by a kick to Narutos face with enough force that his headband came undone even its voice was smoothly sadistic like Zabuza.

"listen here brat if you think you are worthy to be called ninja you are sadly _sadly _mistaken in truth you are just kids who run around playing ninja while we the true ninjas have hovered between life and death so many times that it feels like death is following us just in anticipation of the next kill or of our own death and the only way you will ever get me to recognise you as ninja is if you show up in my bingo book and even then you will be nothing but-"

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP." this would obviously be Naruto having already jumped up reset his nose and listened to Zabuza for the last few seconds "look here you eyebrow less freak you act all high and mighty saying we aren't real ninja well write this in your bingo book the people who will kick your ass on this very day their names are Hinata Hyuuga Sasuke Uchiha Kakashi Hatake and me the next Hokage Naruto Uzumaki so you had better get ready for-"

"NARUTO SHUT UP AND RUN." this was Kakashi which was quite surprising since he was underwater.

"Damn it Kakashi I had this cool speech planned out AND YOU RUINED IT."

"There is no time for that you need to get out of here protect Tazuna that was the mission don't fail because of me." Kakashi was right one of the ninja laws were "the mission always comes first." and everyone knew it was up to the bridge builder to decide.

"Old man what do you want us to do?"

"I planted this seed and if I die now I think it would be a welcome fate so go ahead fight and rescue your sensei."

"You hear that Sasuke hope you're ready for this."

I would be more worried about Hinata."

"I am ready." Hinata told them and it was obvious she was her bloodline was active and she already had chakra heading for her hands the scene was awe-inspiring regrettably the one person they were trying to awe just laughed

"You still haven't learned anything have you?" Zabuza laughed "you want to know what the difference is between when I was your age this right hand of mine had already been bathed in blood countless times." for the genin it wasn't the info that scared them it was the look he gave his hand it was a look of pride Kakashi spoke next.

"Zabuza The Demon."

"Ah so I'm in your bingo book too."

"A long time ago in the village hidden in the mist sometimes called blood mist village ninja candidates were tested...differently."

"Ah so you know about the entrance exam." Naruto was pissed for one he was behind in points on the bet since Kakashi knew about this and he didn't but also because Kakashi seemed to be disgusted with what he knew and anything that disgusted Kakashi was reason to worry

"Oi what's special about this graduation exam of yours we had a graduation exam in the leaf as well."

"The students killed each other old friends who had eaten from the same pot of rice and spoken of their futures were paired off and the ones that survived passed." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing to be put in that situation she doubted she would have survived.

"N-no w-way." Kakashi stepped in quick to relieve the tension.

"But ten years ago the mist village was forced to make a drastic change with the arrival of a demon this demon just walked into the exam room without any ninja training annihilated over 100 genin candidates."

"Mmm yes that brings back memories it just felt so...good." quick as a flash Zabuza had sent Sasuke sprawling with an elbow to the gut and even faster he was over where he landed bringing the elbow down on the exact same spot he had just attacked and to add insult to injury he stood up and stepped upon the injury before grabbing the handle of his sword uttering "die."

"Not today he won't **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" Narutos' appeared out of thin air all of them pulling out kunai before launching at the clone of Zabuza but this proved ineffective as with a single sweep of his massive sword all of the clones were thrown back but one stood out he was searching through his pack when he found what he was looking for he threw it to Sasuke it was a strange metal object that seemed to be 4 blades bunched together on a single handle but Sasuke knew otherwise.

"_So that's what you're thinking Naruto pretty smart"_ and with a quick series of spins he was facing the Zabuza clone and Sasuke set about preparing the object for its purpose.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of shadows" the metal object was a giant shuriken (when I wrote this I thought "no shit Sherlock" but I didn't know how else to write it) each of the blades was far further out from the handle than the average shuriken and only one side of each blade was sharp giving a cleaving sort of look but that didn't mean it wasn't as effective.

"A shuriken? You won't touch me with that." but Sasuke just ignored Zabuzas taunt and threw the shuriken low just above knee height until it went right _past _the Zabuza clone right at the real Zabuza.

"Ooh smart..." the real Zabuza held out his hand and expertly caught the shuriken on its handle bringing it away from him and out to the side "but not smart enough."

Only then did Zabuza see the second shuriken that had been hiding in the shadow of the first and this one was heading right for his chest... until he decided to jump over the second shuriken allowing it to harmlessly pass him by.

And just as it went past him did it transform into a kunai wielding Naruto who didn't go unnoticed by Zabuza but by then it was too late because Naruto threw the kunai aimed right at his elbow leaving him with two choices take the hit or pull out he pulled out letting the kunai go into the water clone unlucky to have stood in front of the real Zabuza but Zabuza didn't care all he cared about was the kid who was wide open to an attack by projectile which Zabuza was aiming to utilize using the very shuriken that Naruto had just used as protection and he would have succeeded too if not for one thing...

Kakashi.

Because Zabuza was forced to pull out of the water prison it had promptly collapsed and now that Kakashi was out he stopped the shurikens rotation with his plated glove looked Zabuza right in the eye and that look told Zabuza one thing.

He Was Pissed.

Yeah longest chapter yet and sorry i didn't change the fight at all i just thought that plan of narutos' was too smart to omit from the story

Anyway from now on i shall be writing my jutsu **Like This** you know bold and a capital at the beginning of every word so don't be surprised by the change

One last thing please could you all express your opinion in my poll

Thanx see you soon


	12. Is There A Hero?

**And so the results for this chapter are in drum roll please...only one person voted**

**You know that really hurts but since it is now decided I am going to skip the fight enjoy **

**Oh and please vote in the other poll just one of you please**

Kakashi awoke to a nice little roof over his head the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

This was one shitty way to wake up the roof was spinning the sunshine was so bright it was blinding and the birds chirping was like a rock concert at full blast inside his brain and his last memory wasn't all that good either.

(Flashback)

_They had just watched the strange tracker ninja disappear with Zabuzas body. _

"_DAMMIT." Naruto wasn't happy apparently shown by the unfortunate tree that he had broken in half Hinata was worried so she investigated._

"_N-Naruto we w-won shouldn't you be happy." _

"_I am happy we won I'm just angry with myself we fought that guy hard as we could and we could barely scratch him but that kid just kills him with a flick of his wrist I thought I was better than this I SHOULD BE BETTER THAN THIS."_

"_Naruto." Kakashi knew this was something to discuss between sensei and student."as hard as it is to believe in this strange world of ours there are people younger than you but stronger than me that is just one of the many realities you will face as a ninja and if you want to grow stronger than you have to accept it."_

"_Okay Kakashi thanks." Kakashi took one step forward he heard something along the lines of "TIMBEEEER." from Naruto before._

_THUD._

_He fell on his face like a board before all he saw was black._

(End flashback)

Of course Naruto knew his collapse was coming and could have stopped it but no he had to make a joke and let Kakashi fall flat on his face.

"Well are you awake? You had us worried." Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a rather attractive young woman wearing a pink shirt and blue dress her black hair was straight and it framed a kind face that had a worried look.

"Yeah I'm fine." he tried to sit up only to fall back in pain. "but I doubt I will be able to move for a week."

"Then it would probably be better not to move."

"I guess that's a fair point where am I."

"_We_ are at Tazunas' house." Naruto had arrived along with Hinata and Sasuke.

"You could have caught me instead of acting like a woodchopper you know."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that."

"You're a bit sadistic aren't you?"

"Just a bit yeah but we have more things to worry about than my psychological status." almost all in the room though the same thing.

"_That's hard to believe." _

"Kakashi I think that Zabuza is still alive." yep a real shitty way to wake up

"All right and what brings you to this astute conclusion Sherlock."

"Well a wise old woman who shall remain nameless-

(Meanwhile in Konoha)

"ATCHOO."

"Oh Anko are you getting a cold."

"No it's probably just some cute guy talking about me."

"I doubt that."

"What was that Kurenai dearest."

"Nothing nothing."

(Back to team 7)

"-once told me the 'largest picture comes from the smallest details.' and we all had seen different things that didn't make sense I noticed that the tracker ninja aimed for the neck a spot without much chance of actually killing him."

"I noticed that the ninja used throwing needles basically reducing the chances of killing him to nil."Sasuke added in.

"a-and tracker ninja are s-supposed to destroy bodies t-the instant they f-find them and the tracker ninja d-didn't take him so we w-wouldn't have to see the more b-bloody bits because w-when I looked a-again with my Byakugan he was further than my field of vision c-could see." Hinata concluded.

"Bravo all of you all of you have grown into exceptional ninja."

"but amidst all this bad news is this little ball of sunshine the amount of damage you did to Zabuza will leave him immobile for nearly a week and I know that you take a week to get over your Sharingan and since we only just scraped through that fight we need to get stronger-"

"why bother?" a rather high pitched voice sounded from the doorway the team had just entered through to reveal a small child wearing green overalls covering a yellow shirt with a blue and white hat on his head covering black hair and deep onyx eyes.

"INARI how have you been." Tazuna held out his arms welcomingly quickly responded to with a hug from the child.

"Welcome back grandpa." the woman (who from henceforth shall be called tsunami) scolded the boy.

"Inari that was very rude these ninjas risked their lives to help your grandfather come home safely."

"It's all right I was rude to them too." Tazuna chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth." Muttered Naruto under his breath.

"but mom Gato is going to kill these guys and you know it." Naruto was not going to let that slide.

"Kid we just stopped one of the most deadly ninja anyone will ever be able to find so I think you should be happy we are going to defend your village and soon you will be seeing us as heroes."

"ha a hero that's ridiculous there is no such thingall heroes are is idiots with stupid ideals." now Naruto was really pissed everyone he knew as a hero his sister, old man Hokage even Kakashi they were all heroes and if this _kid _tells him that heroes only had ideals and did not exsist that kid was dead.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT." and the child would be dead if Kakashi had not grabbed his trench coat even unable to move and exhausted beyond belief the bastard had a hell of a grip Inari only turned his back on Naruto.

"If you want to go home alive you should leave now."

"Inari where are you going." Tazuna seemed worried ever since the word 'hero'

"To my room I want to look at the ocean." and with that the child left with elders muttering apologies and Naruto fuming and those who saw him knew it wasn't over.

And sure enough only a few minutes later Naruto was walking up the stairs towards the kid's room with insults and pain ready for the delivery.

But when Naruto approached the room he heard something which stopped him from breaking down the door and giving the kid an earful.

It was the sound of sobbing the voice earlier that was filled with anger and contempt now seemed to be small and pathetic as inari repeated over and over. "daddy ...daddy don't."

And in that moment Naruto knew the kid had a reason for his hatred besides fear and it was not his place to make him feel worse so turning around Naruto went back to rejoin the team Inaris' mantra continuing.

"Daddy...daddy don't."


	13. A Proposition

Chapter 13

"Now we all know why we are here-"

"YES Kakashi psychopathic killer back from the dead, hunter ninja who may not really be a hunter ninja, money driven tycoon out to make a poor town poorer WE GET IT." the group could currently be found in a forest in the early hours of the morning leaving the gathered group a little cranky.

"-And so with everything Naruto has just described we will need to train and train hard what we really need is to work on chakra control-"

_**Okay warning.**_

_**I am going to skip the entire chakra explanation bit since any person who would read this has to first either watch the anime or read the manga or else their idiots. **_

"And so we are going to do an exercise that challenges even the most experienced Jonin."

They were interested.

"This training will push your body to the breaking point." the three genin were all leaning precariously forward in anticipation.

"In this training I want you to..." Kakashi paused just for that little bit of suspense. "climb a tree." the precariously leaning ninja suddenly lost theyre balance and fell flat on their face from the absurdity and ease of this training Naruto was the first to recover as he pulled his head from the ground he screamed.

"WE LEARENED THAT AT THE MORON."

"Oh so you can do this?" Kakashi smugly raised his hands to a hand sign the only obvious change coming from this hand sign was a small circle of dust surrounding his feet in the instant before he began limping towards a tree and then up the tree and wanting to rub it in Narutos face he then walked to the underside of a branch.

"Well Naruto?" but Naruto only grumbled about a lack of specifics. "now then to do this-"

**Okay this is going to happen again in this chapter and possibly many more so wherever you see this (explanation skip) it means I have not bothered to write in the explanation and we have fast-forward a bit any way back to the story **

As Kakashi finished explaining the exercise he threw three kunai one landing at each of the genins feet this was the signal to begin, Naruto was the first to start and the first to fail as he took two steps up the tree before his momentum stopped and he fell back on his head.

Sasuke had a bit more success as he took six steps before the wood underneath his feet disintegrated forcing him to make his mark.

But Hinata was the one with the best results having made it a full third of the way up her tree and this process repeated of everyone making their attempts but the cycle was broken when Naruto having fallen on his head for the eighth time in a row had begun cursing and swearing at the tree with language that made even Sasukes' ears turn red

But Naruto knew he would need help in doing this exercise so walking over to his teammates tree he shouted "Hinata you are very good at this could you give me a hand." Hinata having been surprised by Narutos voice suddenly sounding right beneath her broke her concentration and since she was already half way up the tree she realised this was not a good thing as she plummeted back towards earth the only thing to stop her was Naruto who in the instant of noticing what he had done had removed his trench coat and flung it into the path of Hinata before he extended his shadow snake hands around a few trees for leverage and snap down on the coats sleeves creating a rudimentary harness to catch her and release her at a slow enough pace for Naruto to catch her _bridal style. _

"Are you okay?" Hinata was having a little trouble answering not only had she just fallen a fair number of feet but she was now wrapped in Narutos trench coat and was being held softly to his chest the only thing keeping her head from his bare skin a thin ninja mesh but she was eventually able to mutter.

"Yes."

"Sorry about surprising you I was getting impatient and I didn't think my decision through."

"I-it's okay um if y-you want m-my advice you s-should-"

**(Explanation skip)**

Now Naruto aided with the advice from Hinata (which is the same advice Sakura gave him in the original story) was making quick progress and was gaining on Sasuke quickly while Hinata just sat under a tree recovering from the shock of her fall.

Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be able to reach the top first at this rate and that Naruto would probably be the first to get there and Sasuke did not like that at all so he decided to kill two birds with one stone not only would he distract and slow Naruto down but he would be beating Naruto at being first to something very _precious._

"Hey Hinata." the girl gave a little squeak in surprise. "you are very good at this must be the Hyuuga training."

"W-well I-it does help."

"The Hyuuga are a pretty prestigious clan and from what I've heard-" Sasuke turned to check that Naruto had started another run and he had "-they don't think you're good enough." a quick flash of pain danced across Hinatas face "and i believe them that battle before you know the one where you froze that basically set it in stone didn't it?"He had to stop because Naruto had come back down but when he went back up Sasuke continued just as harshly.

"But then again your life isn't over yet you still have some uses as a woman you could earn your family quite the alliance through marriage especially if it is with another prestigious clan." Hinata looked at him sharply catching his meaning just as Naruto landed back down a look of fury upon his face.

He had heard everything.

But Sasuke didn't care as he just leaned forward enough to keep his face a mere inch from hers close enough to whisper "think about it." before he kissed her roughly painfully completely ignoring her protesting grunts and Narutos yelling at him and only releasing her lips when Naruto threw a punch at his face easily dodged.

Sasuke stood back admiring his handy work a princess broken and ripe for the picking and a pathetic wannabe hero seething over the pathetic princess and Sasuke knew he would never beat Naruto to the top of the tree but he knew that he had beaten him to the top of life satisfied Sasuke turned and walked back to the house ignoring the grinding teeth and the falling tears which he couldn't care less about since he was on top of the world.

Sorry for the late update and my reason for this

I CREATED ANOTHER STORY

Now here is what is going to change basically every time I update this story I will update the other story and vice versa

I recommend you read it I personally believe it is a very good story

Anyway read review vote and enjoy


	14. A blush And A Bitchslap

Chapter 14

Naruto was in pain and it was from a sound and a sight.

Naruto had been punched kicked stabbed and overall experienced every kind of pain a human can ever feel.

But this pain was different it tore at his heart like a beast was trapped inside his stomach was doing more flips than a gymnast and what had caused this pain the sound of Hinata crying and the sight of her grief stricken face.

Naruto knew that any girl held value to their first kiss and Sasuke had stolen hers while belittling her not exactly the best memory Naruto couldn't stand it her constant crying was destroying him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Hinata looked at him in what could only be a look of betrayal.

"NO of course I didn't." Naruto needed that opening.

"well then it wasn't a kiss." Hinata looked at him her tears stopping "a kiss is something that can only be enjoyed by both people sure if you lock lips with someone that is a kiss but a _true_ kiss leaves both hearts fluttering both minds blank at least that was what my sis told me." but Naruto saw that he had succeeded she had stopped crying and she had a smile on her face so he held out his hand palm up one last offering of help.

"thank you Naruto." she accepted his hand and when she was finally on her feet Naruto noticed something else on Hinatas' face it looked like she was trying to make up her mind about something and she had made her decision when she took a few timid steps towards Naruto just enough that she had her hands pressed against his chest

She kissed him it wasn't a full on make-out kiss it was just a light grazing of the lips but it indeed had the effect Naruto had described earlier his mind went blank and his heart was a bird and too soon she stepped back whispering "I hope that was my first _true _kiss." and before Naruto could think she was running down the track towards Tazunas' house it was quite a few minutes before a coherent thought passed through Narutos mind and he did the only thing he could do.

He blushed.

Kakashi was one very confused leader.

Sasuke had returned early from the training with a smile that could only mean trouble.

Hinata was pretty quick to follow him with a look on her face that could only be described as total happiness extreme but the smile was quickly lost when she spotted Sasuke.

What Hinata did next surprised Kakashi so much that if Anko had suddenly burst through the door in a schoolgirl uniform and suddenly started a striptease (**says something about me doesn't it)** he would not have been surprised.

Hinata started her mind boggling sequence by walking up to him with a saunter far too sexy for a twelve year old a smile on her face and her hands by her sides not at their usual spot between her and him Sasuke seemed quite happy in fact he looked _triumphant _but that look was gone when she spoke her first word since entering the room and it was quite clear.

"No." but what really surprised Kakashi was what she did next.

She slapped him.

It wasn't a friendly you're-so-cute-I-have-to-slap-you or even a wake-up-its-time-for-work slap no this was a full get-away-from-me-Jiraiya bitchslap and Sasuke was lucky the Hinata didn't have the slug sanin legendary strength because if she did he would be sporting a fractured skull many missing teeth a neck that had been rotated a full 720 degrees _and _have to pay for damages to the house.

But alas this was not to be so the only thing Sasuke received was a deep red handprint and a strange hallucination of birds orbiting his head.

Her work done Hinata admired the results a smartass and pompous prick with a palm print that seemed to be so red it was bleeding and a perverted teacher whose one visible eye was wider than a saucepan.

Now _she _was on top of the world.

(The next day)

In the forest near the village of waves there was a woman that many men had seen and dreamed about later because she was stunning long flowing black hair that reached past her waist and a face that could only be described as charmingly cute and she always wore the same thing a pink sleeveless yukata with spiral designs all over and a thin black chocker around her neck it was rare to find her not collecting herbs while being surrounded by various forest animals she was the perfect embodiment of the fairy tale woman.

Unfortunately these men would be disappointed she wasn't quite what she appeared for when she slipped on her mask her life was the mission when the headband was in its rightful place she became the trained killer that few could match and her life was far from a fairy tale.

Oh yeah and she was actually a he and _his_ name was Haku and Haku honestly didn't care what these men thought they had never done anything to help her or hinder her so he just kept collecting his herbs and replaying in his mind the lovely sound of Gatos wrist shattering after he had tried to touch Zabuza the night before and Haku made sure no one touched Zabuza even the business tycoon that was providing their protection.

Haku was broken out of his thoughts by a small robin landing on his shoulder the innocent face completely devoid of emotion was the perfect example of why she loved the forest because here there was no one who would look down on her or hurt her she could tell her forest friends anything and they wouldn't care but the robin didn't seem to mind as it left to land on another figure that had gone unnoticed by Haku.

This boy was lying back in the flowers looking absolutely exhausted the boy had many different feature that could have caught someone's eyes like his spiky blonde hair or his strange whisker tattoos on his cheeks but what caught Hakus' eyes was the headband that clearly identified him as a leaf ninja and now that he got a good look at him he recognised him from Zabuzas fight with the Jonin that had left him bedridden and the boy was now out cold from exhaustion leaving him wide open for his death so Haku got up and walked over to him constantly telling himself how easy it was going to be and the encouragement seemed to be working till his hand was just an inch from the Childs neck and he knew that he couldn't do it so if he couldn't kill him he might as well get some recon work done so shaking the kids shoulder he whispered.

"Hey you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here." the boy awoke slowly but when he got a good look at Haku he turned a light red

"Oh hi there sweetheart what are you doing out here." ah yes the ever classical charmer.

"I am collecting herbs to heal a friend I was wondering if you could help me." naturally the child was more than eager to help him and the boy was actually quite the boy in few sentences they had discussed loved ones goals and herbs unfortunately the child provided no information on his teammates and when they were finally finished Haku had to fight not to run away at his fastest pace the boy had stirred up some long buried and very painful memories but he could not leave the boy with any suspicions so picking up the basket now laden with herbs he started to depart with a few last words.

"You will be strong, very strong."

"Strong enough to beat you oh great hunter?"

Damn

**And so another chapter ends **

**I know many of you will be angry with me for not writing hakus past but i just couldn't be bothered any way you will read about it on the bridge so its just a little wait**

**Also the Hinata slapping Sasuke scene i know it is a little unbelievable but i had it all worked out and i really wanted to smack some sense into him **

**Read review vote and enjoy**


	15. A Story

Chapter 15

"when did you know?"

"actually i was only sure just now when you let that monotone speech of yours slip over your more cheerful acting tone."

"what will you do now i am all alone and unarmed." Haku just had to get him close and he would have him.

"i'm not an idiot Zabuza would pick you as his partner only if you had some sort of skill i am guessing a Kekkai Genkai and it would have to be something you can use well otherwise you would have concealead at least one weapon." there was no fooling this one. "but don't worry i do not wish to fight i have only three questions."

"which are?"

"will Zabuza continue to come after the bridge builder?"

"yes"

"is there any way to stop him without killing him?" haku paused wondering if there was actually a way but he found none.

"not likely."

"would you die for Zabuza?" without any hesitation haku answered

"yes." Naruto just continued to watch haku his eyes darting around as though looking for something

"damn you aren't lying about anything some days i really hate being a ninja you meet people alot like you thinking they could be your next friend and then they turn out to be ready to kill you if you try to complete your mission it sucks but i geuss that is just what happens when you choose this life." haku was impressed the boy was barely twelve and he was already speaking like a scholar

"true words but words none the less when next we meet you had better be ready to kill me for i will be ready to kill you." haku began to walk away when he heard Naruto mutter.

"you can count on it sister."

"you do realise i am a boy right?" Naruto just smirked.

"of course i was just messing with you." if haku could see inside Narutos mind he would see a dropped jaw steam coming from his ears and eyes wider than the moon but alas on the surface he was cool calm and collected and he waited until he was sure haku was gone (not noticing that Sasuke was behind him about to bop him on the head.) before he screamed from the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL." needless to say Sasuke was surprised when his teammate who had sat perfectly still for the last five minutes suddenly swore with the wind speed of a hurricane.

"jeez no need to yell i was just sent by Kakashi to collect you."

"no its not that its just-" but Naruto stopped when he noticed the big palm print on Sasukes cheek "what the hell happened to you?" Naruto could only speculate as Sasuke turned red from anger or maybe embarresment.

Or both.

"its non of your business."

Yep both.

It was quite a full dinner that night in the small house but it seemed to be a happy dinnerr jokes were passed chatter was constant and the delicious food was eaten in abundance.

But one person was not happy he just watched as everyone else laughed and joked his tears fell Naruto was the only one to notice that inari was sobbing.

"whats wrong"" inari was violent in his reaction slaming his hands down on the table shouting.

"all this stupid training is just a waste of tim, gato has a whole army they will beat you down and destroy you, you all keep talking about how strong you are and how youre going to help the village its just talk no matter what you do the strong always win and the weak always lose." needless to say a rather awkward silence followed only broken by Naruto chukling.

"well thats why we train to be strong so that we no longer have to suffer underneath anyone stronger."

"stop talking like you know how bad this is no one is worse off than us." Kakashi had a good idea of where this was going

"kid stop while your ahead." inari ignored Kakashi.

"anyone who thinks they are worse off than us don't know what it is to feel pain."

"stop" Naruto warned him.

he didn't.

"they are all liars." in an instant Naruto was gone from his seat to lean over right behind the child.

"let me tell you a little story brat one of true pain of suffering, there once was a little girl she was strong in the shinobi arts many wished to be like her, wished to have her life, little did the people know what was really wrong with her life she had no mother, no siblings only a father his cheeks would always be red from booze, his fists always ready to punch her and his pants always around his ankles when she was home."

"one day she was assigned to a squad, this squad had an incredible man for a leader, he freed her from the abusive father she was in his debt and he was happy to collect. he would have her practise forbidden jutsu, deliver top secret information to enemy countries and when he asked her would you run away with me she was all but happy to accept she expected luxury, money and a happy life "what she got was a small cell on an island a low chance of leaving alive and more pain than anyone should ever have to suffer and "all in the name of science." as he put it but when her body was nearly destroyed by the "science" after she had nearly lost her life for him do you know what he did?"

"He left her to die on the island he didn't care he just used her till she could be used no more when she returned to her village where she hoped to find salvation and acceptance all she received were constant death threats, assassination attempts and a cardboard box for a home"

"She suffered thanks to hundreds of people and the one person who was ever kind to her only did so for his own gains."

Now compare your life to the girls you have a mother who loves you a grandfather who douts on you and a stable roof over your head so next time before you start mouthing off like that in front of me again you best be careful i may not be so lenient coward." everyone was too stunned to stop Naruto as he left for bed slamming the door shut on his way.

**Whew that was a hell of a chapter to write now then to clear a few things up just in case**

**Yes the girl was Anko**

**No i do not know about her past i just made it up as i went along**

**Yes the "pants around ankles" bit was sexual abuse just wanted to clean it up for inari**

**Now i have a dilemma**

**I **_**really **_**want to put a bleach story up but i already have SPBFAS and NYTHP so i have decided to write a 5000 word chapter for the story and post it i will then start a poll to decide if you want me to continue it or not**

**Now the 5000 words will slow me down with updates so don't be expecting any anytime soon**

**And for those of you who have read the summaries for my stories and actually remember them this story will be about the young man who grows up in the rukon district planning to infiltrate soul society to save his sister**

**Read review vote and enjoy**


	16. True Terror

Chapter 16

The moon was out and the stars were shining but he didn't admire them Inari was too upset everything was just too much to bare for him and it all came flooding out completely unopposed.

"is this s-seat taken?" Inari snapped his head around to see that girl from the squad-what was her name-Hinata that's it but Inari couldn't care less about her name as she tried to play nice with him in favour of the "hero" but none the less he allowed her to sit down.

"p-please don't blame n-Naruto for how he reacted h-he acted towards you his temper c-can get the better of him." first the prick tells him a sob story and now he sends his girlfriend to back him up this was too much.

"HE HAD NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE HE HAS IT WORSE THAN ME."

"BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE THAT HE DOSENT." Hinata shouted back before she realised what she had done "i-i'm sorry b-but you have to understand his l-life has not been a h-happy one he was an orphan ever since he w-was a baby and he received beatings d-daily and the time between each beating were filled with i-insults starvation and freezing nights, so few p-people helped him I almost thought he had the lepers the only p-person to ever actually help him in a big w-way was his adopted sister Anko Mitarashi you heard about her earlier."

"But why would he tell me about her and not him" Hinata smirked

"I think the main reason is that Naruto doesn't like to pawn his pain off to someone else and I guess he thought the best way to deal with the pain is to shoulder it rather than let it drag him down and he has certainly shouldered his pain I want to know what will you do with your pain?" with that she stood and walked back inside leaving Inari reflecting on his father and how so many like him had turned up recently.

"_If you love something protect it with both arms."_

"_Well that's why we train to be strong so that we no longer have to suffer underneath anyone stronger."_

"_The best way to deal with pain is to shoulder it rather than let it drag you down."_

And this time under the half moon was the only time that Inari truly stopped his tears while he still wanted to cry.

Over the next few days Naruto devoted himself to his training he kept coming back to the hut later and later before he finally only came back for meals and today was the day everyone expected Zabuza returned and the week of hard training had taken its toll on Naruto because even now on the eve of possible battle Naruto was out like a light last night he had gone overboard because of the story that Tazuna had told them, it was about Inari and his father he wasn't his real father mind you but as close as one could find it described his strength to help and protect the village, how he helped so many people for nothing in return.

And of his sacrifice.

So on the day of Zabuzas possible return he was bedridden from chakra exhaustion and his teammates did the only thing they could think to do with him.

They left him behind.

This did not sit well with Naruto when he finally woke up.

DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" thus tsunami and Inari witnessed Naruto running through the house retrieving his equipment at breakneck speed before bolting out of the house leaving a veritable trail of destruction taking to the trees with thoughts of revenge against his team passing through his mind itching powder was currently being a good idea before he noticed the boar it was cut up by a sword normally someone would have seen it as practise but Naruto saw it for what it was.

Someone wanted to make it bleed to hear it squeal in pain this was the work of a psychopath normally Naruto would not have cared but it was the direction in which the cuts indicated that worried him.

It was headed for tsunami and Inari.

There was a similar scene found in front of Kakashi and co.

The group had just arrived at the bridge to find every single worker sprawled out and beaten with makeshift weapons barely a foot from each person's hand but this view was obscured quite quickly by a heavy curtain of mist this brought a single thought passed through the groups' minds.

"_Zabuza."_ sure enough the demon of the mist assured his presence.

"sorry to make you wait Kakashi still got those brats with you I see the boy is trembling how cute." indeed Sasuke held his kunai with a shaky grip which shook harder at the appearance of 7 Zabuzas or at least 7 Zabuza water clones but the Zabuza standing right in front of Sasuke noticed that he was smiling.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Kakashi was only too happy to encourage this excitement.

"Go ahead Sasuke." and ahead he went though the clones were weaker than the original but the speed at which Sasuke took out the clones was blinding they all collapsed within a few nanoseconds so fast that only Kakashi and Sasuke knew they weren't killed at a different time.

"Impressive you were able to tell they were clones and jumped right in and that speed looks like you have a rival Haku."

"so it seems." Haku and Zabuza stepped into view Zabuza now wear a shirt for supposed decency but Kakashi figured it was to cover a number of different bandages Haku was dressed in his grey and white loose kimono with the green turtle neck underneath topped off with his ANBU mask.

"Looks like we were right that little masked ninja was on his side" Kakashi stated "little phoney always hiding behind a mask how pathetic."

"_Speak for yourself." _Hinata and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"Even though those clones have only 1/10th the strength of the original to beat them within mere moments of each other is quite the feat but still the stage is all set for you Haku don't waste your chance."

"yes sir." Haku launched off the mark taking deft movements to make him appear as a mini tornado heading straight for Sasuke but Sasuke just raised two kunai in front of him ready for the approaching enemy.

Normally if the sun was out and the birds were singing near the Tazuna household it would mean a peaceful day of housework and relaxation.

But not today because right now there was a sizeable hole cut haphazardly out of the wall of the house two figures stepped through the hole, one was a fierce man covered in tattoos his outfit consisted of bandages underneath a black and blue dress one eye was covered by an eye patch that was surrounded with scars his brown hair was held in four buns made in the shape of a triangle.

The other was a much smaller man who was no less intimidating he had two tattoos one under each eye to look like tears his dull grey hair covered with a purple beanie he wore a purple hoodie two sizes too big for him but what truly frightened those that saw these men was the swords strapped to their hips indeed tsunami was terrified of these men she watched as they wrecked her kitchen without reserve while she cowered in the corner.

"MOM!" Inari had walked in at the worst possible time while the two were on a high of destruction even off that high the two were risky to be around but on it they were a living breathing two headed monster with two sword arms.

"NO DON'T COME OUT." too late the men had noticed him.

"Do we take the kid?" the taller man asked his partner obviously the smarter and more controlled of the two.

"No Gatou only wanted one hostage." Inari didn't know what scared him most the mention of Gatou or the idea of being a hostage.

"All right then let's kill him." he was not kidding he had a hungry look in his eyes and a firm grip on his sword.

"NO if you kill my son I will bite my tongue and you won't have even one hostage." the men seemed to like the idea of a woman being the hostage better than some little brat so as Inari sat in shocked silence the thugs tied up his mother and forced her from the house leaving Inari to his thoughts.

But that was ultimately their downfall for as they attempted (and failed) at flirting with tsunami the boy took Hinatas advice he stood behind the men his heart was hammering and his knees were knocking but he no longer allowed those to stop him as he screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM." he charged.

One of them knocked his mother out.

He didn't stumble.

They gripped their swords.

He didn't slow down.

They took their stances.

He closed his eyes.

He heard the swords leave their sheaths listened as they whistled through the air he knew his end was approaching quickly however instead of a light at the end of a tunnel there was instead a slight lifting sensation like he was being pulled by a force far stronger than himself.

"Good work Inari." he opened his eyes and instead of pearly gates he saw the wooden bridge that leads to his house he was slung over someone's shoulder.

That someone was Naruto.

He had substituted Inari with a log which was now veritable firewood.

"I'm sorry for what I said you are strong no matter what anyone says." the thugs who had until now tried to look cool in their poses suddenly realised they had been duped by a kid so they were not exactly laughs and giggles.

They charged at Naruto full pelt but as they got closer the air became thicker and their shoulders began to feel weighted down and when Naruto turned to look directly in their eyes they stopped entirely because the air was so thick it was like soup and their swords weighed tonnes in their hands.

"so you enjoy the look of blood do you?" Naruto disappeared only to reappear behind the two knives pressed against both their carotid arteries "how about we spill your blood I am sure it will be quite…_beautiful_" it was too much for the two involved so dropped like two sacks of potatoes drool dripping from the corners of their mouth and uncontrollable shivers of terror raking their body Naruto was proud this was the first time he had used his pure killing intent in actual combat and it had gone quite well after all Inari was still conscious which was a very good sign.

"What did you do to them?" quite the appropriate question from Inari.

"I just showed them what real fear is supposed to feel like."

It was quite the scene on the bridge not only had Sasuke escaped Hakus thousand needles of death but he had also just sent Haku flying with a quick kick.

"_That's impossible no one is faster than Haku." _

"Looks like I am faster than your little puppet Zabuza." Kakashi had bragging rights and he was going to use them.

"you were wrong to call these kids brats the boy in front of you is Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha and a child prodigy worthy of their name and Hinata here is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan just as powerful as the Uchiha and she is just as deserving of her title as Sasuke and last but not least is our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki Mitarashi."

"ATCHOOO!"

"They say that if you sneeze then somebody's talking about you."

"Come on Inari do you actually believe that?"

Normally a speech like Kakashis and an ass kicking like Haku received wouldn't warrant much laughter but alas Zabuza did indeed chuckle.

"Haku at this rate you will be defeated by your target so shape up."

"Yes sir."

"WAIT." Hinata had spoken up and suddenly jumped up to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"think about it you have just used a good deal of your chakra to escape that jutsu of yours now you can rest and get the chakra back while I fight him and make him even weaker than we switch back again by then he should be weak enough for you to beat him." Sasuke could see the plan working save for one major flaw.

"Are you sure you can handle him he is quite tough."

"Hey I was able to slap you wasn't I?" Sasuke went back to Kakashi grumbling about cheap tricks.

"you have forgotten to consider that I may not let you change next time." the air seemed to get colder "and it is unfortunate that you chose now to fight me." Hinatas breath fogged before her "because now you have signed your death warrant." Haku made a hand sign only Zabuza recognized the middle fingers connected over the index fingers but as strange as the hand sign was the jutsu was even stranger behind Hinata ice started to form at a ridiculous rate till it was a flat sheet of ice and it wasn't just behind Hinata these sheets started popping up all around her surrounding her on all sides as though she were in a dome.

"**hidden jutsu crystal ice mirrors."** as everyone was confused by the jutsu and its close to impossible nature Haku calmly stepped up to the mirrors and to everyone's amazement suddenly went into the mirror he didn't come out the other side instead the mirror seemed to absorb him showing his image perfectly but as if this wasn't enough every other image suddenly had a Haku in it standing perfectly still the senbon in each hand not a single difference between any of them.

"and now I will show you what speed really means." Hinata felt a cut on her right arm she hadn't seen what caused it the only reason she knew it was there was the pain and the same thing happened with her left shoulder all of a sudden it wasn't just every other second the attacks were happening instantly coming from every direction denying her the chance to counter-attack and defend herself all she could do was go into the foetal position and cover her head and even that wasn't very effective before long Haku did stop and Hinata did not look goo all over her were cuts long and deep her hands were the worst hit she would be lucky to hold a kunai

Kakashi knew he had to get in there and help his student he dashed at the dome only to be intercepted by Zabuza.

"I'm your opponent aren't I?" Kakashi knew they were all in a tight spot Sasuke couldn't leave Tazuna for risk of some reinforcements coming and killing him while they were focused on Zabuza, Kakashi could not help Hinata without leaving Sasuke to die like a dog and Hinata could not break out of the mirrors without help their only hope was to rely on Naruto...

In layman's terms:

They were screwed.

**I AM BACK**

**A week in Melbourne a missing DVD to show me how hiromshima wanted it to go and a severe case of writers block CONQUERED and now the glory of posting this to you my wonderful readers**

**Now quick problem to address only one of you has voted in my poll ONE so with the lack of voters I will leave the story up until I have three votes minimum a single choice of what I will do also I will add a new chapter to it soon**

**Read Review VOTE and Enjoy**


	17. Breaking The Limits

SPBFAS Chapter 17

It is tough for anyone to listen as one of their dearly beloved screamed in pain.

It was even harder when you know you can do nothing about it.

It repeated three times Haku would attack Hinata would scream Haku would take a breather and then repeat always repeat.

The third time around and Hinata looked like a porcupine she was panting and was obviously in extreme pain.

"Will you surrender?" Haku now stood before Hinata a kunai in his hand ready to strike her down depending on her answer.

"No." wrong answer. Haku raised the kunai reminding himself why he was doing this but he needn't have worried for out of the mist sprang a black object ramming its foot into Hakus face leaving a deep indentation in it Haku had no time to observe this would be assailant as all of a sudden the paper bombs went off.

BOOM it was as though the heavens themselves were opening up to deliver the end of the world and the heat was phenomenal even Kakashi had to step back from the explosion.

When the flames went down and the blanket was taken off her Hinata saw a crop of blonde hair and an absolutely destroyed trenchcoat.

"got to love sis she knows how to pick a good trench coat." it was Naruto Hinata was to say the least speechless one second she was watching her life flash before her eyes next second she is deaf and blind for reasons that she couldn't see.

"W-what happened?"

"while Haku was focused on you I used the mist to place explosive tags on every mirror so that he couldn't get back without taking a face full of flames the only problem was that you were probably going to get cooked so I had to have you protected somehow and this was the only way to be sure." only one thing didn't make sense.

"How d-did we survive?" Naruto held up his now ruined trench coat and put on his best salesmen voice.

"the Mitarashi trench coat 3000 is lightweight, fireproof, durable and fashionable on any occasion be on the good side of its maker Anko Mitarashi and she will give you one on the small price of your life if it gets damaged and your balls if you are a relative." Naruto suddenly turned pale at realising his much rehearsed selling point and _price _applied to him too.

"quite the attack Naruto but it was a bit all or nothing don't you think." Haku had survived he was in his mirror but he had been a bit late in returning because his leg had a series of burns and his clothes were singed in the easiest use of the word.

"Well it's like you said in the forest we become strong for those we care about but we also go a bit crazy as well in my opinion."

"Too true well then let us see who cares most?" with that Haku suddenly appeared in every mirror.

"lets." Naruto raised his hands into a cross **"shadow clone jutsu."** a huge amount of smoke blanketed the area but out of the smoke appeared nearly 20 Narutos all of them dashing for the gaps in the mirrors Haku launched at the nearest clone slicing its neck open the next one would be paralysed from the neck down if he was real he repeated the process at a speed that to casual observers would call instantaneous but to Naruto and the memories he was receiving showed the single instants between the kills plenty of time for his plan.

Haku moved as fast as he could taking care of the clones trying to escape while keeping an eye on the Naruto standing in the middle not moving at all as Haku took care of the 19th clone he saw why, he had been preparing, because as he closed in on the last clone a snake with its jaws bared suddenly shot right for him its source was Naruto and he was looking right at him.

Unfortunately Haku was ready he planted a kick in the clones stomach launching himself backwards towards the safety of his mirrors splitting his legs just enough so that the snake didn't learn sex change operation on the fly at the same time haku threw multiple senbon at Naruto and Hinata all of them hit home leaving Naruto cursing and low on options because Naruto knew Haku would not fall for the same trick twice that left only one option.

"Hinata we are going to make a break for it no matter what happens just keep running once outside you can provide support for Kakashi and take care of Zabuza then bring him back here only Kakashi will have enough strength to break these mirrors and his Sharingan will definitely come in handy on my mark." Hinata did not like the sound of this no matter what happens but nonetheless.

"o-okay." Naruto raised his hands to a cross again and summoned up another thirty clones.

"MARK!" and she was off Hinata saw Narutos plan in an instant the clones would provide cover for her while she tried to get out and they did a phenomenal job taking the senbon that were heading right for Hinata but Haku did an even better job the clones were popping out of existence at every step indeed just as Hinata was reaching the edge of the mirrors the only remaining defence was the original Naruto who was currently spread eagled on his feet trying to block Haku unsuccessfully obviously since Hinata had just gotten out and was suddenly pulled back by her collar towards Naruto with strength enough to send them skidding back to the centre of the area.

"DAMN." Naruto was in pain Haku had sliced right through his side with three senbon he used like knives leaving three symmetrical cuts just a little above his hip but he wasn't out yet "Hinata can you still stand?"

"Yes." they were both eyeing the Haku right before them.

"the only plan we have left is to wear him out I will launch as many shadow clones as I can you just activate your Byakugan and keep as many senbon away from your vital areas as you can you ready?" she activated her Byakugan that was enough of an answer "all right on three, one-"THWACK the sound was as sudden as it was violent and it came from behind Naruto he spun ready for an attack it wasn't Haku attacking him.

It was Hinata defending him she was spreadeagled much like Naruto had been earlier but the difference was that Hinata had succeeded where Naruto had failed she had a number of senbon sticking out of her chest the Haku that Naruto was looking at dissolved into water a distraction so that the real Haku behind them could attack with a huge amount of needles all of them would have hit Naruto had Hinata not gotten in the way.

"HINATAAA" Naruto caught her as she fell back he cradled her in his arms trying to cause her as little pain as possible he wanted to help her but with his lack of medical jutsu he couldn't do anything.

"Naruto" she spoke, that had to be a good sign Hinata just held up her hand she clutched a handkerchief in her hand "I beat my fears." indeed she had but at a cost in a few seconds her eyes were closed and no matter how much Naruto shook and yelled at her she wouldn't open them up again Naruto looked for a pulse for a small bit of hope.

There wasn't one.

"It's unfortunate really she has given everything just so that you could live a few extra minutes quite the foolish sacrifice-"

"SHUT UP." chakra suddenly exploded from Naruto but it wasn't the usual chakra this chakra had a clawing feeling to it as though the hatred of every life on earth was directed at him it was almost impossible to breath and the chakra was visible VISIBLE the only way chakra can be visible is if it is powerful enough to generate actual substance and for a genin to succeed was almost unheard of and before Hakus eyes the chakra came together right above the boy into the image of a fox head a deep red fox head more sinister than any face haku had ever seen before and the chakra seemed to mutate the child his canine teeth and nails sharpened his hair grew matted and wild his eyes turned from a sky blue to a deep iridescent red and with the changes done the chakra moved onto his wounds the senbon just seemed to rise out of his skin his cuts and gouges went up in smoke even the potentially fatal slices in his sides were healed in moments. "she was the kindest person anyone could find she never did anybody any harm AND YOU KILLED HER." and he let all his anger flow.

Kakashi and Zabuza felt it.

They had been in a dead lock knife to sword until they felt the chakra Kakashi stopped and trembled as memories of a night 12 years ago flooded his mind Zabuza took advantage of the distraction grabbing Kakashi by the arm and hurling him judo style toward the edge of the bridge before bolting towards where the boy and the bridge builder should be and he would have reached them too if it wasn't for that meddling Kakashi.

Kakashi had thrown a kunai perfectly but by Zabuzas luck instead of entering the mist nins heart it jammed itself into his arm of course the arm became immobile thanks to the pain but one arm would be enough to take out the bridge builder and his bodyguard so he summoned up a fog and went to work.

Sasuke was never easily scared after everything he had been through with his brother it was hard to be scared by anything else but this was one of the few moments where he felt he was allowed to be scared after all he was on a bridge in a fog that could blind a seeing eye dog with the sounds of battle sounding like they were all around him and this chakra that he was feeling was setting his hair on end.

"SASUKE GET BACK!" it was Kakashi Sasuke couldn't see him properly but the fog did nothing to cover his voice Sasuke jumped back crashtackling Tazuna as he went just in time as the guillotine sword buried itself into the spot he was before.

"not bad brat but next time you won't be able to avoid it." Zabuza disappeared back into the fog taking his sword with him no matter where Sasuke looked he couldn't see him he knew he wouldn't but the checking seemed to slow his blood down.

SNAP his blood sped through his veins as he threw the kunai where he heard the twig snap but he knew instantly after he had thrown it that Zabuza was just toying with him making him squirm before the final blow was given.

Sasuke felt his blood boil pressing against his mind against his natural limits but he pushed harder till it was almost painful knowing the only way he was going to win is if he broke his natural limits.

"DIE." Sasuke looked up Zabuza was right above him the sword was perfectly symmetrical to him and he was already coming at an incredible pace **"hidden mist jutsu: helm splitter stingray." **he was getting closer but at the same time he seemed to get slower.

.

Slower

.

.

Slower

.

.

.

Impact.

It was massive the cloud of dust thrown up obscured everyone's view and Tazuna who was at least 10 feet away from Sasuke was pulled into a small crater and when the dust cleared it was to an amazing sight Zabuza was poised and in perfect balance doing a handstand on the sword which was currently buried to the hilt in the bridge and its stone foundations and Sasuke...

He was bent over in a semi circle so that his arms and legs were perfectly symmetrical all of his head legs and arms just a hairs breadth from the sword and its sharp edge and perfectly balanced in the small amount of time he had with such little room of error he had avoided the attack but Zabuza was not interested in these feats what captivated him was the boys eyes.

They were crimson with black circles in around the iris his left eye had a tomoe on the wheel while his right had 2 tomoes this was the Sharingan.

This was Sasuke breaking his natural limits.

Sasuke brought his leg back impacting with Zabuzas cheek and sending him into the ground he had only enough time to stumble back to his feet before Sasuke absolutely drilled his foot into Zabuzas solar plexus driving the wind from his lungs and lifting him from his feet sending him flying back and he would have easily sailed over the edge of the bridge had Kakashi not grabbed him by the back of the throat and forced his face into the pavement, he was held there for a few seconds before being pulled to his knees his vision was blurred and out of the blur came three red circles crystal clear and watching him with menacing acuity when he reached for a kunai he saw the eyes flick in unison to his one mobile hand and he instantly felt two kunai enter his arm leaving that arm useless as well.

And now here he kneeled before two ninjas with abilities legendary in the ninja circles and his partner was now right in the middle of chakra so sinister it raised the hair on his arms all in all they weren't in deep water.

They were in deep shit.

**Sorry for the late update had a bit of trouble with the chapter now if anyone wants to see a demonstration of Sasukes evasion and attack look under maka vs. Sid soul eater when sid does a living end against her she does a perfect example and I think this counter attack is bloody brilliant.**

**Now the Three Seats story is not looking very stable so I have decided to only update every now and then when the mood strikes me and be warned I like bleach more than Naruto so it will probably hit me every 3****rd**** or 4****th**** update oh and i have made a start on the next chapter for Three Seats so it will be the next update.**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy.**


	18. Human

Chapter 18

Zabuza was watching his life flash before his eyes from his first kill as a child to his rise through the shinobi ranks, from the time his loyalty to the Mizukage could never be higher to the day he almost had his sword against the little puppets neck he was literally watching his life unfold from within a pure handful of chakra.

Kakashi was holding the chakra with his hand he had done a few simple hand signs and right before his eyes blue crackling energy burst to life the glow pierced the fog and could probably be seen from both ends of the bridge Kakashi called it the lighting blade and it looked like thunder and the heavens had been bent to Kakashis will for this very attack Sasuke just watched with muted curiosity his eyes watching Kakashis signature technique with unblinking observation.

Kakashi burst forward holding the chakra as far from his body as he could.

The thrust moved perfectly and swiftly and would have easily plunged straight through Zabuzas heart.

Or it would have if not for Haku.

He had appeared out of nowhere and had taken the lightning blade right to the chest destroying his heart despite this the child gripped Kakashis arm with an unrelenting grip gasping.

"Za...bu..za." Zabuza took the chance Haku had provided him going for a round house kick aimed for Kakashis head but Kakashi threw the body away and caught the kick on his forearm Kakashi was about to punch Zabuza but out of the fog came Naruto landing a powerful roundhouse of his own into Zabuzas chest everyone heard a number of his ribs break Zabuza landed against the railing on the edge of the bridge.

"Oh thank you boy, you are such a help." the voice appeared as suddenly as Haku had earlier it was loud and overbearing.

It was Gatou he was dressed in a tailored silk suit to match his diminutive size left arm was in a cast but what really caught the eyes of all involved was the army.

It was a rag tag group of mercenaries all of them had their own weapons and uniforms some were small and some were really big but they all had that same crazed look in their eyes the look of greed and blood lust.

"Zabuza I have decided to terminate your contract and use the money I would have paid you to pay these boys to do your job which you have been having trouble to do and more in fact 5000 ryo to the person who brings me Zabuzas head." the crowd cheered their enthusiasm but waited for Gatou to give the signal they didn't want to risk their pay check but before he has a chance to Gatou notices Hakus lifeless body that had been tossed away in the scuffle "well well well not so high and mighty are you brat?" he kicked the corpse in the head snapping a tooth "you piece of trash." a kick to the chest "how dare you break my arm rot in hell." he ground his heel into its chest.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." Naruto was furious his chakra burst outwards his eyes turning from their natural blue to the deep red from earlier.

"Shut up brat." Zabuza muttered.

"You shut up he gave up his life for you so why aren't you doing anything to help him"

"He was a tool nothing more he didn't do me a favour he was doing what he was trained to do and that was all he was."

"you know that's not true you cared for him otherwise you never would have saved him and Haku, he believed you could be good that beneath everything you show, beneath the demon facade there is a human he had that belief all those years you were working together WAS THAT BELIEF MISGUIDED?" Zabuza bowed his head Naruto thought it was just an act of defiance but when he yanked Zabuza by the hair so he could face him Naruto saw the most amazing thing.

Zabuza was crying the ninja trained by the most gruesome regime of the ninja world and known as the demon of the hidden mist literally had tears streaming down his face.

"look at me the demon of the hidden mist crying because some random brat gave me a petty speech maybe I don't deserve the title." Zabuza began biting through his bandages revealing a chiselled jaw and the sharpened teeth of a mist ninja ANBU "hey brat give me a kunai" instead of taking out a kunai Naruto pulled Zabuza to his feet before walking up to the guillotine sword which was still embedded in the bridge Naruto took a grip on the sword he heard all the bandits laugh assuming that such a small child could not lift such a large sword normally they would be right but the Naruto needed only remember the way Gatou had treated Hakus body earlier and how similarly Naruto had been treated and his anger fuelled his strength pulling the sword from the ground with ease he went and stood beside Zabuza holding a kunai to his mouth, Gatou realising what was about to happen began running through his army.

"Haku gave his life for you if you go in there alone that would have been a waste i will make sure that doesn't happen." before Zabuza could protest Naruto ran forward and before the thugs could blink the first line of them were cut in half at the waist, Zabuza quickly jumped over the bodies and drove the kunai in his mouth through the heart of a giant man and into the brain of another.

"Zabuza duck" he did just in time as the guillotine sword suddenly sliced in a complete circle around Naruto and he didn't stop there he continued spinning ,rather unintentionally, until the only thing standing between Zabuza and Gatou was air.

Zabuza got up and ran straight at Gatou the bloodlust he released giving Gatou the hallucination of a devil guiding Zabuza right before the kunai penetrated his right lung Zabuza drove it in a little further before releasing the kunai bringing his face right up in front of Gatous screaming "SEE YOU IN OUR LITTLE SLICE OF HELL." Zabuza pulled the kunai out and brought it across his neck separating the head from the shoulders the thugs watched as the head blinked a few times in shock before the eyes lost their lustre and went still Zabuza dropped the blood stained kunai and turned in time to see a number of surviving thugs rush at him with swords and spears raised and then the chakra exhaustion, the pain it all hit Zabuza like a brick wall he knew he couldn't move he could only watch as all the blades and knives rushed at him he closed his eyes waiting for the pearly gates to suddenly appear before him.

WHACK.

Instead of singing angels or a deep cave filled with brimstone and the screams of millions he only felt a number of blunt pokes all over his front and a sudden rush of air when he opened his eyes it was to see that he was back beside Kakashi and Sasuke and was being held up by Naruto.

"the little brat sliced my spear in half." Zabuza saw that Naruto had sliced all the sharp objects so they hit Zabuza and would only leave a bruise and without missing a beat Naruto had replaced himself and Zabuza with two of the henchmen right at the front of the group a small jump and the two were back at a safe distance from the group they were not happy.

"YOU DAMN BRATS YOU JUST KILLED OUR PAYCHECK."

"YOURE GOING TO DIE YOU DAMN NINJAS."

"AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO RANSACK THAT LITTLE TOWN YOU'RE HELPING." the idea seemed to sit well with the entire group as they cheered and began charging at the bedraggled group of ninja none of them had enough chakra to fight the entire group and all together they were still lacking enough to pose a threat so unopposed the gang of thugs moved in on them but the advance was halted as the soldier at the front of the group narrowly avoided an arrow embedding itself in the top of his skull but luckily it only embedded itself in the small piece of bridge right in front of him.

"if you think you can just ransack our village you have another thing coming." the entire village had turned up armed with all matter of makeshift weapons ranging from hammers and to frying pans the person leading them Inari with a wok on his head and a cross bow in his hands and all of them ,Inari and the villagers, had a new look in their eyes to replace the look they had all shared for years it was a look of defiance and that look had the mercenaries quaking in their boots and no one was going to leave Naruto out of a battle like this one.

"Shadow clone jutsu." out of nowhere came 4 more Narutos.

"Shadow clone jutsu: Kakashi style." behind Kakashi stood at least 30 other Kakashis all of the Narutos muttered.

"show off" but the clones were unnecessary as the bandits had started running at the appearance of the extra Narutos and by the time the new Kakashis had come along the boat that that they had arrived on had already been restuffed to breaking point and cast off while many of the thugs were still trying to board and as the villagers watched the last thug do a rather impressive swan dive a cheer went up from the villagers as they realised they were free from Gatou and his iron fist they were free to do as they wished.

None of them noticed as Naruto slowly walked past the jubilant crowd to where Hinatas body lay the crowd had respectfully walked around her Kakashi ,supporting Zabuza, Tazuna and Sasuke all stood around her heads bowed Tazuna had even removed his wicker hat and had it pressed against his chest.

Naruto knelt down beside her tears falling.

"What's everyone moping about."Zabuza asked rather confused

"OUR TEAMATES DEAD YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE!" Zabuza just smirked

"Remember how Haku was far too soft."

"so what?" Zabuza held up his hand with three fingers slowly lowering each one when the last finger lowered they heard a slight groaning sound from Hinata before she opened her eyes revealing herself to be very much alive Naruto, giving no regard to her injuries, picked her up and started swinging her around in joy while everyone else tried to get him to put her down only Hinata was able to see the tears that flowed from his eyes.

When eventually they did convince him that celebrations could be saved for later Kakashi stepped his role as the leader.

"Right now we need to heal her." Tazuna stepped forwards

"My daughter knows some first aid someone fined her quickly."

"I'm right here dad." indeed tsunami and Inari had walked up to the group while they had been busy celebrating but when she saw Zabuza everyone noticed a flash of recognition in her eyes and the same flash appeared in Zabuzas eyes.

"Tsunami." everyone expected her to call him Zabuza but all they got was...

"barracuda." everyone looked back and forth between the two and everyone could see Tazunas face turn a very deep shade of red before he slugged Zabuza right in the mouth before he could grab and wring the exhausted mans neck Kakashi restrained Tazuna who spewed a list of profanities that would leave even the dirtiest mouthed thug red-eared before Kakashi knocked Tazuna out with a swift chop to his neck.

"I think you two have some explaining to do."

After all the celebrations had been done and everyone was seated around the table, Tazuna being bound and gagged rather unwillingly, Naruto decided to start the questioning.

"Why did tsunami call you barracuda?"

"It was my code name when I was in the mist ANBU corps and you don't need to beat around the bush." Zabuza admonished in an instant everyone asked.

"How the hell do you know each other?" Zabuza started.

"a while ago during one of my missions as an ANBU my squad and I were ambushed near here I was the only survivor but I was badly wounded I travelled for a few hours through the forest but no one came to help I eventually lost consciousness." tsunami cut in

"and that is when I found him dad was away on business so I brought him back to my house and treated him as best I could he did eventually wake up and let me tell you the week he was awake was hell he was always trying to train and he would always demand food or water never saying please or thank you but eventually we started talking and we started liking each other we became friends we shared secrets and fantasies we just seemed to click before finally we...um...sort of..." Naruto decided his ingenuity was needed

"The two of you grew so close separate beds were no longer necessary" tsunami and Zabuza turned a very deep shade of red before suddenly Naruto and everyone else had the same thought "how long ago was this mission."

"a little less than nine years ago." just as everyone's jaws dropped the door opened to reveal Inari coming in to get a glass of water and just as he was about to walk out of the room he could have sworn he felt everyone's eyes following him he turned and saw Zabuza looking at him with something that Inari could have sworn was affection but he couldn't be sure when he left tsunami turned to Zabuza.

"I never actually got your name could you please tell me?" everyone suddenly tensed up realising that the instant tsunami heard his real name she would hate Zabuza for what he had done Zabuza went to open his mouth but Naruto beat him to it.

"this here is Ichigo hanayouki he's an old buddy of Kakashis he went rogue when he had enough of the atrocities the Mizukage had been committing when Kakashi realised that we were going to be up against some pretty tough opponents Kakashi decided to call in a favour from Ichigo and now here he is what an amazing coincidence that you would meet here."

"MMMPHMMM." Tazuna was thrashing around wildly in his chair his gag still in place Naruto knew he had to take care of this he grabbed Tazunas chair and pulled him outside Zabuza followed.

"Listen I know your angry but please let us talk this out will you let us." Tazuna calmed down and Zabuza removed the tape from his mouth before untying him from his chair

"All right Zabuza let's talk." silence took over for a few minutes as everyone was too tense to think of anything to say.

"Sir I really do care for your daughter."

"So why didn't you come back if you loved her so much?"

"if I came back I would have brought the hunters with her they would not have hesitated in killing her and if I tried to take her away I would be destroying the life she knew, I couldn't do that to her."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" Zabuza pondered for a while before a look of pure confidence came on his face.

"Because I'm human." Zabuza walked up to the far taller man cracking his knuckles but instead of slugging Zabuza Tazuna held out his hand.

"Welcome to the family." Naruto could only smile as the two shook hands but the laughing stopped when Zabuza turned on him.

"Strawberry flower child what the hell kind of name is that?"

"Hey I had to get something out of it." Zabuza was in a good mood so Naruto was allowed to keep his head as they walked back into the house returning to their lives the old and the new.

**TADAH my twist is revealed Zabuza is the father of Inari I bet no one saw that coming **

**I know many of you are going to say that Zabuza was training Haku at this time but actually he wouldn't have because Zabuza didn't find Haku till he was about 7 and Kakashi said that Haku was about the same age as Naruto so all in all it should fit **

**And I skipped the whole speech between Naruto and Haku because I am not very good with those big emotional scenes (I get all teary-eyed) so the conversation between Naruto and Haku was the same I sincerely apologize if anyone wanted to see that scene**

**Also i wanted to kill Gatou the way they did in the manga because i personally think the anime was a bit overdone**

**And for those who didn't understand Ichigo hanayouki=strawberry flower child or at least that's what the online translator told me**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


	19. New Lives And New Enemies

SPBFAS Chapter 19

The hill looked over the small village clearly it was surrounded by trees and was picture perfect resting at the top of the hill was a simple cross above a small alcove of dirt there was no name on the cross and it was made of two similar pieces of wood and a few strands of string but it was surrounded by 5 people.

It was Naruto Sasuke Hinata Kakashi and Zabuza they had all come to pay their respects to Haku Naruto led the procession

"I think we could have been friends too Haku and I think we actually are so as a friend I will carry your dreams I will make sure Zabuza stays in line so you rest easy." He gave a respectful bow before stepping aside, Sasuke just walked past the grave no one was surprised since his only interaction with Haku was a short passing in the forest and the fistfight on the bridge but that didn't stop them from glaring at his retreating back, Hinata walked up and bowed before the grave.

"t-thank you." She whispered Kakashi came up last apologizing to Haku it was only a short apology but everyone knew that it was still difficult to say for the great ninja, last to come up was Zabuza he was holding the newly reconstructed mask that Haku wore during the battle of the bridge, no one would have recognised Zabuza anymore, his headband was gone so were his camo trousers in their place he wore a workman's trousers and singlet he had also taken off the bandages around his neck if anyone had glance at him they would have dismissed him as a civilian, a really ripped and terrifying civilian but nonetheless a civilian, he hung the mask on one of the branches of the cross before stepping back.

"you were always trying to convince me to go civilian and settle down maybe start a family I would always refuse and now I've finally taken your advice for the very first time and you aren't here to see it and you were the one person who truly deserved this life I am sorry Haku, so sorry." and on that hill, before the grave Zabuza Momochi the demon died and in his place stood Ichigo Hanagaki the civilian.

It was only a few days after the bloodshed but no one would deny that everything had changed.

The bridge had been completed ahead of schedule with Zabuza and squad seven repairing the damage they had caused in their battle and continuing to help where they could. The villagers had gone from defeated and broken to celebrating their victory and rejoicing in the streets, even the country had seemed to cheer up instead of a drab and dreary mist constantly blanketing the village the sun shone brightly and lit up the whole village. It was a picturesque transformation and now the entire village had turned up at the completed bridge to see squad seven off Tazuna was at the front of the mob shaking the entire squads' hands.

"Are you sure everything will be okay now?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

"Yes now that Gato is gone we can start to rebuild and with the extra commerce the bridge will bring it will be easy." Zabuza decided to cut in.

"and a generous group of Samaritans left a large amount of money as a donation to us so we should make it just fine." a secret among the ninjas was that Zabuza had disbanded his bandit group and donated most of the groups 'profits' to the rebuilding of the village Tazuna knew where the money came from but he was more than willing to accept it.

"We truly can't thank you enough."

"Well you paid in advance." Naruto joked before he noticed Inari beside his mother and father fighting to hold back tears "come on Inari you're supposed to be happy."

"I am it's just that we probably aren't going to see each other for a while."

"That doesn't mean we won't see each other again."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely so no crying okay." Inari dried his eyes as the group turned to leave but the tears start up again against his will as he waves the group off happily

"Hey the bridge needs a name doesn't it?" everyone clamoured to give a name to the bridge many liked 'the bridge of courage.' while others thought 'hope bridge.' sounded better

"I know what we will call it." Tazuna announced "we will call it 'the great Naruto bridge.'" everyone agreed unanimously.

The group finally made its way back to Konoha thankfully the return trip was less eventful than the trip over and much earlier than expected the group finally walked through the village gates everyone split up to return their backpacks to their homes before giving their mission statements we now find ourselves approaching Narutos shared apartment with Anko where we find Naruto turning the handle.

"I'm ho-" out of nowhere a trench coated purple haired projectile wrapped itself around Narutos head crying frantically.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Naruto carefully manoeuvred his way into the apartment balancing Anko, with his sister wrapped around his head he then proceeded to make Anko her favourite dango when he had completed his task he held the sweets beneath the woman's nose which twitched at the scent of her favourite sweets she went to swipe at the snack but Naruto held it out of her reach he then placed the plate of food on the coffee table and stepped out of reach Anko contemplated which she wanted more, to continue to wrap herself around her dear adopted brothers head or to savour his perfectly cooked dango.

She chose the dango sitting across from Naruto on the second sofa nibbling happily.

"Now Anko I want you to relax because what I am about to tell you will be a bit of a shock are you relaxed?" Anko, with a skewer of dango sticking out of her mouth, nodded slowly showing she was calm he then proceeded to tell the tale of the bridge including all the dangerous details when he finally finished he saw Anko stop eating the dango a stick right on the edge of her mouth which I should mention was slack jawed with disbelief "sis?" she jumped him again.

"YOU ARE NEVER GOING ON A C-RANK AGAAAAIIIN!" she began sobbing profusely leaving the poor boy trapped.

The rest of team seven were standing outside the Hokage tower and were currently waiting on Naruto so they could give their mission report they were quite surprised when they finally spotted Naruto who was currently trying to see between the small space between the pieces of Anko who was wrapped around his head and still refused to let go Naruto kept his balance quite well as he walked up to the group he gestured to the door.

"Shall we?" Hinata was the first to speak up.

"N-Naruto is your s-sister g-going to let go s-soon?"

"don't worry she had 3 servings of dango so she should eventually start hugging my neck from there she usually starts only hugging my arm and she will let go completely when she gets hungry" Naruto walked through the door and everyone followed, 30 minutes later and everyone walked out with the pay of an A-rank in their pockets instead of the average C-rank Anko had indeed started hugging his arm tightly and seemed to be more calm.

"Well I gotta go see you guys tomorrow." Naruto started power walking towards his apartment but alas...

"Be sure to be ready for a mission tomorrow." Anko reacted badly wrapping herself for the third time around Narutos head and began wailing like a banshee Naruto was not happy.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI."

For the next few days squad 7 went back to D-rank missions, Kakashi and Sasuke noted a difference in how Naruto and Hinata were behaving around each other while they were pulling weeds in a woman's garden Naruto slipped a flower behind Hinatas ear the two grinned ear to ear before returning to work and while they were walking dogs through the park the two talked and talked and laughed for the entire time they were together this change in behaviour had a remarkable effect on Hinata she went at her training like a dog after a rabbit and her stutter was almost completely gone

"Good work everyone." Kakashi congratulated his squad "meet on the bridge tomorrow at 7 for your next mission until then you are dismissed." Kakashi went up in a swirl of leaves and Sasuke walked away slowly while Naruto and Hinata hung back

"hey Hinata you want to get some lunch at Ichiraku" Hinata obviously was delighted at the prospect of Naruto taking her on a date, unfortunately for her stutter chose now to come back

"i-i w-w-would l-l-love to" Naruto held his arm out which Hinata, reluctantly, took and they began to navigate through the twisting back ways of Konoha towards Ichiraku when Hinata suddenly realised they were being followed by a very big very square and very talkative rock Naruto seemed to notice it as well since he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"just do as I do." the two began walking towards a building not the door of a building but the actual wall just as they were about to disfigure their noses the two started walking up the wall letting the stone run head long into the wall Hinata and Naruto flipped off the wall and landed standing up straight and watching the 'rock' as it groaned in pain.

"I thought I told you not to follow me Konohamaru." the box quickly turned around so that the very visible eyeholes faced Naruto from the box came a very high pitched chuckle.

"so you saw through my disguise again huh boss just what I would expect from my rival." the box suddenly began to glow brilliantly before going up in an explosion almost in the category of an explosive tag when the smoke cleared it revealed Konohamaru he had swapped his strange helmet for a pair of goggles that resembled the pair Naruto wore when he was in the academy with him was a girl and a boy.

The boy wore a pair of glasses that all but covered his entire face his hair was a rather dull, almost sickly, black a long string of snot hung from his nose, the girl had bright orange hair that was tied up in two gravity defying towers, her cheeks seemed to be in a constant blush, both of them wore a pair of goggles like Konohamaru

When everyone stopped coughing up smoke the kids suddenly started shouting out some weird, and obviously rehearsed, introduction from which Naruto discerned the boy was called Udon and the girl Moegi they, and Konohamaru, were part of something called the Konohamaru ninja corps but everything else seemed rather pointless.

Especially the poses.

When the three were finished Konohamaru finally noticed Hinata.

"Hey boss who's your friend?" Naruto grudgingly introduced Hinata to everyone.

"We were just on our way to get some ramen" Moegi seemed to be obsessed with romance since her eyes immediately began to sparkle like lighthouse beams.

"Oooooh a date between boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto and Hinata turned red before Naruto blurted out.

"We're just teammates!" the Konohamaru ninja corps simultaneously decided to start an ever traditional song of love Udon started the serenade

"Hinata and Naruto-" Moegi took over

"Sitting in a tree-" Konohamaru was about to draw in a breath to continue but he found his mouth blocked by Narutos' hand and in behind that hand was an absolutely terrifying demon like Naruto

"Finish that song at the cost of your life." Konohamaru quickly wiped out a smoke bomb which he detonated right in Narutos face before wiggling free of the unfortunate genins grip.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The Konohamaru ninja corps bolted down the street cackling evilly but their giggles stopped when they saw the smoke clear to reveal a very red and angry Naruto.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS" he took off in pursuit of the screaming children with Hinata running along trying to calm him down but then she noticed that Naruto was laughing as he ran and so was the entire KNC (Konohamaru Ninja Corps) the laughter quickly caught up with her as well and within moments everyone was mucking around and just having fun.

THUD!

The fun quickly ended when Konohamaru ran into a young man wearing a black jumpsuit with a small emblem over his chest, only his face could be seen because of the jumpsuit and this was covered by face paint, on his back was a figure wrapped like a mummy, a crop of black hair poked out of the top, he had a ninja headband sewn into the forehead of the jumpsuit but the design wasn't the leafs it seemed to be shaped like an hourglass.

"hey aren't you going to apologise kid?" behind the man stood a young woman, her sandy blonde hair was tied up in four short ponytails and she wore a fishnet bodysuit under a very form-fitting white and purple dress she wore a similar headband to her companion but hers was wrapped around her throat Naruto arrived to find the man holding Konohamaru by his collar quite tightly.

"Oi what are you doing?" the enemy ninja raised his fist ready to strike Konohamaru.

"teaching a lesson in manners." but before he got a chance to teach said lesson, the boy found Naruto punching the fist holding Konohamaru forcing it to let go before grabbing the arm itself and twisting it painfully behind the man's back Naruto quickly wrapped his arm around his opponents neck for an effective chokehold, which was quite hard for him since he was a good deal shorter than his victim.

"you better remember that you are in the leaf village and you better not hurt any of our comrades or-" Naruto was interrupted by a foot suddenly planting itself in Narutos stomach with such force that it sent him flying back into a tree before Naruto impacted, quite heavily, against a branch of the tree he saw the foot that kicked him slither back into the wrapped package on the ninjas back.

"What was that I didn't quite catch It." this guy was really pissing Naruto off, he brought his arm back.

"Striking shadow-"

"Kankuro." Naruto froze midjutsu and spun quickly to see a small boy who seemed to be Narutos age standing upside down on the branch above him, he had blood red hair and his eyelids were completely black from a lack of sleep, on his forehead he had a scar in the kanji of 'love', he wore a black shirt with white pants, straps crisscrossed over his chest holding up a very old and cracked gourd that was the colour of the dessert, at his waist hung another of those mysterious headbands "enough." his voice was monotone and his eyes bore no emotion letting most think he was slow but Naruto knew otherwise, the guy had crept up on Naruto so quietly not even breaking any leaves which was a challenge for even a Jonin and right now the newly named Kankuro was sweating bullets.

"Oh G-Gaara we were just walking and...Wait they started it" Kankuro rambled on before being silenced by Gaara

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Naruto suddenly felt a severe amount of killing intent coming from the boy directed at the older boy and if it felt so potent just by standing near him he would hate to imagine how Kankuro must be feeling right now Gaara quickly turned to Naruto and the instant their eyes met Naruto heard a faint growling in the back of his mind before the growling could stop Gaara went up in a whirlwind of sand only to reappear beside his comrades walking away slowly.

"HOLD IT!" Naruto jumped down into the street Hinata could see his fists shaking "who are you?" Gaara turned around and once more Naruto felt that insane killing intent this time aimed at him he began sweating bullets and he could swear the air became thinner.

"my name is Gaara of the desert." Gaara just turned and resumed walking it wasn't until after Gaara had turned the corner that Naruto visibly relaxed but Hinata could see the sweat pouring off his forehead and when she went to touch him he flinched at her touch he muttered raincheck before suddenly jumping away leaving a very worried Hinata.

**ANNOUNCEMENT ANOUNCEMENT ANOUNCEMENT **

**I am now making a real novel that I hope to publish soon now I will be putting much of my free time towards it so my publish times here will take a blow but if you want to read a very rough draft of the first three chapters then go to worthy of and search game over my penname is begging4abreak2**

**Anyway back to the story I will no longer be having Hinata t-talk l-like this instead she will talk regularly I am also rather proud of how Anko reacted to Naruto coming home I am sure a good dose of you will get a kick out of it**

**Read Review Vote And Enjoy**


End file.
